Absolutely Alice
by Morbid DramaQueen10
Summary: She keeps her promise, over a hundred and twenty-five years after making it. A new Alice arrives in Wonderland, and it is almost as though she had never left. Almost.
1. Chapter 1

**Absolutely Alice**

**She keeps her promise, over a hundred and twenty-five years after making it. A new Alice arrives in Wonderland, and it is almost as though she had never left. Almost.**

**DISCLAIMER: Totally not mine. **

**-XXX-**

She fully and wholeheartedly did not intend on getting lost. But, Alice thought to herself, being lost really isn't so bad. Yes, she might get back to her car a little later than intended. The adventure would be well-worth her tardiness.

It was sometime around noon when she strayed from the hiking trail. In the middle of taking a photo of a rather interesting tree, something disturbs her focus. A flash of white in the distance caught her eye. The large white rabbit that accompanied the distraction held her gaze for almost a full minute before she moved. The creature jolted forward, bounding into some foliage. Alice, never one to shy away from a challenge, chased after. Her tennis shoe crunched through the decaying leaves of the forest floor as she jogged up the hill, preventing her from hearing much beyond her own heart beat. She had no intention of capturing the thing, merely follow her impulse to run. It was all very childish and fun – just the sort of thing she was looking for on a weekend trip to the countryside.

The chase abruptly ended when she reached the top to find it void of any manner of rabbits. Turning around, she found herself suddenly and inexplicably lost.

For the next hour she wandered. It was not a bad twist of fate – Alice rather enjoyed the autumn scenery. All the while she pondered her embarrassing behavior.

_"Chasing after rabbits, really?" _she scolded. _"Not something done by somebody who is twenty-two." _

Especially not done, her mother would have undoubtedly said, by young ladies of proper breeding. The antiquated term "_young ladies of proper breeding" _rolls ever so easily off of Helen King's tongue. Alice sometimes wonders how someone with such little imagination could have ever married her father, Charles King, a brilliant businessman and inventor. Her father found excitement in the every-day things, in possibilities no matter how outlandish they seemed. Helen possessed a much sterned, down-to-earth nature. They seemed ill-matched, but Alice knew that there was never a happier couple.

Her father would hide his laughter when she told him of this incident while Helen would give her a hearty scolding. _"But why were you chasing a rabbit, Alice?"_

Why indeed? What had compelled her to follow the creature? It was quite unrealistic to believe she would manage to catch it….

Her thought were pierced by a rustle of leaves. Looking up, Alice spotted the pesky puff of white fur darting between the trees ahead. Gritting her teeth, she surged forward.

The rabbit squealed as she bore down upon it. Rounding a tree, it dove down into the ground. Alice jolted to a stop, toes skittering to the edge of a massive hole. It was a black, gaping mouth, which no light seemed to penetrate. No bottom was to be seen, nothing past the few initial inches of dirt that outlined the opening. Leaning forward, Alice peered in, trying to discern what lay inside.

"Oh my," she said just before an unseen force pushes her forward, sending the young woman down the hole with a scream.

**-XXX-**

She woke up some unmeasureable time later surrounded by color and light. With a groan, Alice sat up slowly, care of her sore limbs. Caked with dust, she was quite a mess. Her hair had fallen out of its ponytail, allowing long golden waves to fall about her face like a slightly frizzy curtain. Pushing back a few stray locks from her face, she blinked into the sun.

Several curious flower-faces blink back at her.

Alice swallowed.

The flowers were staring. Their silken petals gleam in the midday light as they tilt their – heads? – curiously.

"Hello," she began stupidly before cursing herself. "_Flowers cannot talk." _But then again, they were not supposed to have faces, either.

"Gracious, she can speak," a violet said.

"Of course she can speak," a daffodil sniffed. "She's a two-legger. They all talk."

"Not all," interruped a bawdy rose. "My cousin once met a mute two-legger with the funniest name –"

"Hello," Alice said again, louder. Her voice was hoarse, as though she has been sleeping for quite a long time. "Can you tell me – tell me where I am?"

They tittered. Alice struggled to rise, hands planting themselves on her hips after she hauled her backpack up upon her thin shoulders.

"I should like to know where – "

"Why, of course my dear, you're in Underland."

Alice whipped around, hurting her neck in her rush to find the owner of the voice. A smoke hazy appeared on a giant mushroom near her feet. The haze slowly materialized into a grinning feline with eyes the color of a lagoon.

"Hello, Alice," the cat said. "My, it has been a while."

"I'm sorry, but I do not believe we have been introduce." It is best to be polite in dreams. She went on unsteadily. "I do not know – or cannot recall your name, sir."

"Chessur." His grin grew impossibly wide.

"And you were saying…."

"You are in Underland of course, Alice. The Alice. Or An Alice. Either way."

The young woman bit her lip. "I am afraid I do not understand you. Where – what – is this place? Oh, I must surely be dreaming."

"I think not." The cat floated forward to hover just beside her shoulder. "It shall all be clear soon enough, my fair Alice. I think I know just who will bring clarity to this situation for you. If you will just follow me…."

"You know someone that will help me?"

"Oh yes,' the cat named Chessur purred magnificently before pushing past the indigent flowers.

He led her through a dim forest. It was quite foreign, nothing like the forests of Britain, or really even the tropical kinds she'd seen in National Geographic videos in class. Though, there were hints of those far-off jungles in the creeping vines of this place. Alice shuddered at the thought of all of the dangerous beasts know to rule such rain forests.

"You are not scared, are you?"

She turned to Chessur, who was carelessly drifting in the air beside her. "No, I'm not," she said without a wobble in her voice. "But a bit shocked, yes. I should think that anyone would be."

He grinned at her, tiny pointed teeth flashing. "Good. Your other self had a good deal of pluck. I'm pleased to see that you're retained it."

"What do you mean, 'other self?' I'm only ever myself, no one else."

"Have you? I disagree. We've all been someone else as some point. Can you recall your youth? Were you the same person at three as you are at twenty-three?"

He had a point. Still, she was determined.

"Yes, but that is different. I have _always _been Alice!"

"Oh yes," the feline agreed. "But you've not always been _this _Alice."

Frustrated, the-Alice-who-was gave up trying to argue. She walked in stony silence before stumbling forward on a rock just before they enter a clearing –

The opening light had been ahead of them for sometime, suggesting a departure from the forest, promising brightness and fresh air. Alice was more than ready to escape the gloom. In her haste, however, she tumbled head-first into the clearing –

Which turned out not to be a clearing, really, but a field-like place. But it wasn't empty and barren, like a field. A worn windmill sat just a little ways from the edge of the wood, looking forlorn, as though it were about to tumble down at any moment. And closer, a pavilion of sorts, of flagstone, sits before them, covered with molding Persian carpets. A pair of long tables were joined by a white (though slightly stained) cloth, and atop them sat an array of tea-time goodies. Crack cups, scones, crumpets, tiny finger sandwiches, sugar bowls bursting with cubes. Toping the scene off were a pair of animals – a greying rabbit with bulbous eyes and a tiny white mouse wearing a striking scarlet coat. Both were singing and drinking merrily. They did not pause upon Alice's entrance.

Chess landed on the table lightly, taking up a cup. From her less-than-ladylike position on the ground, Alice gaped.

"Wot er you doing, Chess?" the mouse squeaked from the muffin it was nibbling upon. "Wes didn't expect yoos until tomorrow."

"I am sorry for my premature arrival," the cat replied smoothly. "But I came across a curiosity I thought you might like to examine. A rather interesting find, if I do say so myself. Caught berating the flowers near the western wall."

The rabbit and the mouse peered over the edge of the table. A loud gasp resounds from both of them before the being assaulting the cat with questions.

"_Is it her?" _the mouse demanded.

"The _Alice! _The _Alice!" _the rabbit shrieked repeatedly. "Wot she doing 'ere, wot she doin' 'ere?!"

Chessur shared a put-upon look with Alice before turning back to the others. "Why don't you ask her yourself? She can speak, you know?"

The mouse hopped down from her stool, skittering across the flagstone until she was level with Alice's nose. "Are you her?" she asked. "The Alice? The Alice-who-slew-the-Jabberwocky-and-dethroned-the-Bloody-Red-Queen-Alice?"

"Oh, my," Alice said nervously. "That is a good deal of a title. I don't think I am that Alice, but I do believe I am the Alice-who-passed-all-of-her-A-levels."

Snorting the mouse waved her hand. "Just as before. She's that Alice."

The young woman in question was unsure as to whether this was a compliment or an insult. She wisely chose not to respond.

"Just as I thought," the cat said with satisfaction. "Well, Mallymkun, what shall we do with her?"

"Do with me?" At this, Alice rose abruptly, scrambling to her feet in protest. "Oh no, no. I don't want anything done with me. I'm lost, you see, or dreaming. I simply want to wake up or find my way out, nothing should be done with except possibly lunch. I'm rather tired and hungry, you see."

Amused, the three animals waited for her to finish her tirade before the mouse – Mallymkun – turned to the Chessur.

"I reckon we ought to take her to the queen, don't you?"

"Or the Hatter." The cat's eyes gleamed.

Mallymkun seemed to shudder at this suggestion. "Perhaps not him," she said uneasily. "He was awfully torn up after she left the last time. I don't think we should spring this on him –"

"Nonsense," the cat purred gleefully. "He knew her best. Besides, it will be faster to get to the Hatter's cottage than Marmoreal."

The mouse hesitated. "I don't know…"

Behind them the rabbit howled. "Get on wit it! Take her to Hatter's!"

"Thackery!" Mallymkun scolded. "You know his condition."

"They were such great friends," Chessur simpered.

"Who?" Alice interrupted. The group turned to her, surprised, almost as though they'd forgotten her existence – silly, really, when she was the subject of their debate.

"Come with me, dear." The cat floated forward, leaving her question unanswered. "We shall get you all sorted out."

Hesitant, Alice neared. Before they left the tea-table, the mouse tugged at her pantleg. "Care to lend a shoulder, luv?"

Alice scooped up the creature. Contentedly, the mouse settled on her shoulder, parting long blond strands to sit more comfortable. They walked – though, Alice was really the only one that made contact with the ground, really – quietly for sometime before the young woman dared to ask, "Where are you taking me?"

"Ta see the Hatter," the mouse replied in a hushed tone. "He lives in just east of the March Hare's house."

She does not ask who the March Hare is, nor who or what the Hatter might be. Pulling up all of what her father would call gumption, Alice strode tenderly on, anxious to see where the infernal cat was leading her.

When they reach the ramshackle cottage, Mallymkun scurried down Alice's side to perch herself on a log overlooking the house. They stood on the edge of a hill, looking down at the cottage, which rested in a kind of bottom. A stream sat aways from the Eastern side of the house. Various fruit trees were scattered about the yard. A few chickens pecked away at the dirt.

"Hatter's house," the mouse whispered in awe. "It's far more shabby than it used to be."

"When were you last here?" Chessur asked.

"Oh, neigh thirty years ago," she answered after a moment's thought. "At her ladyship's request. He was wanted at a ball or some such."

"Is he a hermit?" Alice ventured to ask. "This hatter fellow?"

The pair turned to look at her.

"No, no, not quite," Mallymkuns said hesitantly. "At least, he wasn't. Perhaps he is now."

"Should I be frightened?"

"Of Hatter? No, he's harmless. Not a kinder soul in Underland, excepting maybe the White Queen."

Alice paused before asking her next question, wondering why every monarch she'd heard mentioned had to have a sort of color association. "And he'll help me get home?"

"Oh, he'll help you," the cat confirmed. Alice was quickly learning not to trust his smile.

He started down the hill. Mallymkun followed after, leaving Alice to trail behind. She still somehow managed to be the first to reach the bright coral door. Her hand trembled before the knocker. Turning around swiftly, she found herself face-to-face with Chessur.

"I don't think he's home," she said in a rush. "It is terribly quiet."

"Quiet can be deceiving," the cat said before reaching around her with his tail to lift up the knocker. Alice moved to stop him, but it was too late. The door swung open as she was just leaning in, and she toppled forward, executing a sort of accidental somersault.

"Whit dae ye want blasted moggie?" a voice from within the dark room growled. It was coming from behind the door. "Ah cood reek ye frae a mile awa'."

Chess drifted indoors smoothly. "No need to be so hostile, Hatter. Look. I've brought you a present. "

Alice found herself faced with a pair of worn brown boots. Glancing up, all she could make out were a pair of glowing yellow-orange orbs. Against the dusty wood grain of the floor she was currently occupying, she shuddered.

Two white hands reach down to haul her up on her feet. Alice immediately drew back. She was now eye-level with a gaunt man. And what a strange looking man! Even in the dim light of the cottage, she could make out nappy orange hair and copy-paper white skin. He looked cartoonish, almost like a comic book character. Bright splashes of pink and blue and more orange surround his too-big pupils, which are framed by almost ridiculously long lashes and very bushy ginger brows, all set on an angular, gaunt face.

While she examined him, petrified, the strange man stared at her, equally shocked. When their gazes finally crossed, Alice held his odd eyes firmly. _"He could very well be your ticket home," s_he told herself. _"Be civil." _

"Whit is thes?" the man finally croaked.

"It's Alice!" Mallymkun cried. She had finally made it up the steps into the house. The man's eyes flickered down to her, more surprise evident in his gaze.

"This is Alice," the cat agreed. "The Alice."

Suddenly, the man snarled. His orange eyes burned viciously. "Cannae be."

"Tis." Chessur grinned. "She's one-hundred-percent certified. Full of muchiness."

"She isnae th' same."

"People change, Tarrant," the cat sighs. "Especially after a hundred and twenty-five years."

The pale man – Tarrant or Hatter, apparently – stared a little more, his eyes swirling with color. They stop on a hopeful green. "Alice?" he whispered in a lisp.

She did not know how exactly to response. She was, after all, Alice. Or, at least, an Alice. _"I don't know all of this fuss about 'the' Alice." _So, with hesitation, she nodded.

"H-hello, Hatter."

He seemed to crumble before her, face melting wonderfully as he swept her into his arms, roaring, "_Ah kent it! Ah kent yoo'd come back!"_

When he sets her back on her feet, still pressed against his chest, he begins babbling, ignoring her blush.

"You're back! The Alice of Lore, slayer of the bloody queen and the Jabberwocky! You are, late, of course, but then again you always are. Never ten, always noon. Look a little peaked, you do. Will you take tea? We've been waiting an awfully long time. Oh, Alice! My Alice. Oh, Alice, I could say your name over and over. And you're much muchier than you were upon your last arrival. Dressed like a man, you are, in trousers and such a shirt! But it is no matter, we shall take you no matter what you wear, Alice –"

Assaulted by his excitement, Alice's head was spinning. He was going at a worrying pace. Her hands found the sides of his face of their own accord, and she spoke slowly.

"Hatter, " she began, but that seems to be enough. He stops, mid-stream, looking rather embarrassed.

"Sorry," he said, voice in a higher pitch, sounding rather pinched. "Terribly sorry. I'm fine. I'm fine."

A lisp had replaced his Scottish brogue curiously. He parts from her – only an arm's length – and squeezed her hands. "Oh Alice," he said with a sigh.

An awkward beat of silence follows.

"She doesn't remember, Hatter," Mallymkun calls up from the floor. "She's not quite the same Alice."

The Hatter peered down at the girl in her arms. Her hand were resting lightly on his forearms. She quivered against him, lips parted slightly, a hearty amount of worry apparent in her wide, dark eyes. But they were not the _right _eyes. The shape was all right, however, the eyes were lighter. Closer to hazel then brown. Can eyes change? Well, his did, but he is Hatter. And Alice is Alice.

"_Alices are prone to change too – she never comes the same." _

"You're quite different, of course. Your eyes are not quite the same color – more yellow – and your hair is far less bouncy than before, but you are without a doubt the Alice."

"_She is Alice. Of course she is Alice. Who else…."_

He glanced down at Mally, who was shaking her head. The mouse has hopped up on the table near his door, "She don't remember. Ask her, Hatter. Ask her is she remembers."

He did not want to ask. He simply wanted her to be Alice, remember, know. To ask. To have to ask…

Chessur curled around their feet. "He doesn't want to ask. He doesn't want to know. If she's not the same Alice, that will mean Alice didn't come back."

Hearing the words, Hatter closed his eyes. His hands tightened on Alice's waist.

"You remember, of course?" he asked her when he opens his eyes. "You remember the Frabjous Day? The White Queen? Me…?" He drifted off in a small voice.

Her hands find his. "I'm terribly sorry. I don't know…any of this. Hatter," she said timidly. "I don't know where I am right now, or who any of you are, but I was hoping maybe you could possibly…possibly help me find a way back home? I was lost, you see."

His eyes have turned a sad shade of yellow. Bleak wrinkles corned the Hatter's mouth. Hands slipped from Alice's. He retreated to the darken side of the room. Watching her, the Hatter absorbed his information. It only took a few moments for him to see.

Aside from her eyes and hair, the way she held herself struck him. This was no confident Alice of Lore. This girl was all stuck inside of herself. She folded her arms around her stomach, shoulders hunched. The timid body language caused Hatter to curl his lips. _"Not so much muchness."_

"She needs help, Hatter."

He rounded on Mally. "And you bring her to me? I know nothing of the worlds beyond Underland. Take her to Absolem or Miriana. I can do nothing for anyone, least of all not-Alice."

At this, Alice turned to Chess. "You said he could help me get home," she accused.

"I said no such thing," the cat replied, not the least bit affronted. "I said he would help you. And he shall."

Bending to be level with him on the floor, she hissed. "The only help I need is getting-back-home help. You promised me, Cat."

Chessur floated up from the floor. "Mallymkun," he announced. "I do believe we are no longer welcome here among our friends. We would do best to leave them to figure out their problem together. Come, my mousey friend."

Hesitant, Mally looked between the two human in the room. She could sense the tension between the confused, frightened, not-quite-right Alice and the frustrated, furious, dejected Hatter. Would leaving help anything?

"Suit yourself…." The cat began to drift away. Mally gave the Hatter one more desperate look, then followed suit. Alice stumbled forward, calling. Hatter followed them to the door, pausing at the threshold to watch the young woman.

"Please, someone must know how to help me!"

Mally turned back only once. "Chessur brought you here for a reason. The Hatter can help you."

But she did not believe them. Defeated, Alice's shoulders fell. Back in the ramshackle cottage, the Hatter retreated to his dark workroom.

**-XXX-**

**I've loved Tim Burton's adaptation since it was first in theaters, and now that a sequel is in production I thought I'd try my hand to stave off the anticipation. This should be between three and five chapters. **

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lovely response, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**-XXX-**

Alice found a patched old armchair to curl up in for a good cry. She settled in, eventually falling asleep – only to be woken by a sudden jostle. She shrieked to find the Hatter looming above her. He recoiled quickly, stumbling backwards, limbs flying.

"I'm terribly sorry," Alice apologized, guilt falling upon her swiftly.

"Tis no matter," he wheezed from the floor. "It was I who startled you."

Alice rose, helping him up. His scarred hands were rough against her skin. He came up dusty.

"My, you have not cleaned in sometime, have you?"

Alice could quite believe she was making small talk with such an odd, emotionally-unstable fellow. Her mother would be appalled. The thought pleases her only a little. She begins brushing the dust bunnies from his velvet jacket.

"Certainly haven't swept," she went on. "What has kept you so distracted?"

He shuddered. Alice withdrew her hands.

"I've been quite busy," he explained. "Preparing. Waiting."

"For what?"

"Not a what, a who." He nervously leaned in. "For a you."

Uncertain as to how to respond, Alice looked down, cheeks coloring. She clasped her hands together, looking at the floor. An awkward silence claimed the room before the Hatter suggested that dinner might be appreciated at this time.

"It is quite late," he said, gesturing to the grimy windows. He's right – outside it was dark, a blue-ish black-ish looming just beyond the glass. "You must be hungry."

She was. Alice hadn't eaten since…well, she couldn't remember. At the mention of food, her stomach clenched.

He led her to the kitchen, where a pot of stew bubbled lazily over the hearth. Alice sat at the scrubbed wooden table in the center of the room, watching the Hatter bustle about. He set a bowl before her. Alice watched the steam rise and curl in the air, stirring her spoon around thoughtlessly. She ate two bowls silently over the course of thirty minutes. When she finished, the Hatter offered her tea, which she drank slowly. Once done with that, he brought up the topic of sleep.

"I've got a spare bed," he said. "Up the stairs and to the right. Do mind the trick step, the third-to-the-bottom."

"I shall." She started for the door.

"Tomorrow I shall take you to the White Queen," he called lowly, still seated. Eyes focused on his teacup, his lisp was pronounced. His eyes were yellow-rimmed. Without glancing at her, he went on. "She might be able to help you return to the Otherland, not-entirely-Alice."

Unsure of what to say, the young woman paused. "T-thank you, Hatter," she finally said quietly.

After this he said no more, pale face drawn. The dim light of the kitchen gave the features of the Hatter a rather sharp look. Alice thought she might cut her palm upon his cheek were she to touch it. _"But why ever would I do such a thing? He's a complete stranger."_

Murmuring a soft goodnight, she retreated to the stairs. On her way up, she could have sworn she heard the faint tinkle of breaking china.

**-XXX-**

The best-laid plans often go awry. Hatter's decently planned plan started going south almost as soon as the day began. He greeted the dawn with toast and tea, still as stiff as he had been the previous evening. Alice, not yet being awake, missed his early morn musings.

"What to do, what to do?" he murmured again and again. No answer seemed willing to appear.

Taking her to Mirana seemed like the best course of action. Then again, should he do that, there was a good chance that Alice might leave – not something he particularly wanted, despite the currant distance between them. He would much rather have a shy, overly-cautious Alice over no Alice at all. At least a shy Alice could perhaps be charmed from her wariness. A non-existent Alice? Well, that was another matter completely.

Besides, the Hatter reasoned. He had waited over a hundred years. She may not be the quite-right Alice, but she was an Alice nonetheless.

"Yoo're actin' radge," he scolded himself. "Terrible idea. Tak' 'er tae th' White Queen –"

He was cut off by a small voice.

"Hatter?"

Alice stood by the stairs, half-hidden by the doorway, peering into the kitchen anxiously. He straightened immediately. "Not-Right-Alice!"

She was swiftly given all manner of breakfast foods. When she'd nibbled her fill, the girl stood. "When are we going? You are still taking me to see the…Snow Queen was it? Yes?"

"Mirana, the White Queen," he corrected gently. "And yes. I…I believe we shall go. Soon, in fact, if you are up to it. Toast?"

She accepts. Breakfast was a quiet affair. Neither seemed quite willing to look at the other. In silence, they sipped tea, munched on toast, and blinked back bright morning light.

Before they set off, the Hatter faced the dilemma of not-proper-Alice's attire. She wasn't exactly dressed for a meeting with a monarch. Hiking boots, muddied trousers and a tight "t-shirt" as she called it, were hardly appropriate. Thankfully, the Hatter had been occupied with awaiting the right and proper Alice and had an entire wardrobe of Alice-size clothes at his disposal. He loathed to hand out a single article, but conceded that his Alice wouldn't mind being charitable in the least.

However, it wasn't that simple.

"I'm quite fine, thank you," she insisted when he attempted to offer her a stunning green frock.

"But do you not want…." He was left with a gesture.

She hugged her coat closer to her chest. "No. I'm fine," she said in a small voice. Letting go of her clothes meant accepting this as a reality. Relinquishing what she knew to be proper and true and real. She wasn't about to accept the realization yet.

So they set off – the Hatter forlorn in his bright silks, and the slightly grubby not-Alice not doing much better. The awkwardness resumed easily. Neither were quiet sure of what to do with one another, so they walked quietly, each caught up in their own thoughts. Alice noted that the Hatter is prone to twitching. His fingers moved loosely at his sides, occasionally going ramrod-straight, then wiggling for several seconds. Part of her wanted to reach out and squeeze those fingers. But she resisted.

They passed talking flowers and mushrooms the size of minibuses. She kept a keen eye out, feeling nervous in the gloom of the woods. When a twig snaps in the distance and she starts, stumbling and nearly falling into the nearby ditch, Hatter's eyes flashed orange and one hand goes to her forearm.

"Sorry," she gasped when she is tugged close to him.

Both of them eyed the suspect – a squirrel that landed hard on a pile of leaves. Hatter visibly glared. With her back against his chest, Alice breathed deeply.

"Sorry," she repeated. "I'm a bit anxious, clearly. Silly me."

He gazed down at her, brim of his hat shadowing his eyes. "Nae silly," he insisted, voice rough. "But ken ye can rely oan me. I'll keep ye safe, lassie."

She didn't know what to say. Color flooded her cheeks as she desperately attempted to find word. No man had ever said such a thing to her before. There had been the usual sort of declarations of love or lust from her schoolmates, said over cups of coffee or after indie concerts. But vows of protection?

"Thank you. Tarrant ." she whispered upwards once the words came to her. "I have no doubt of it -"

"Hatter!"

They were thrust apart suddenly by the appearance of a knight upon a tall, gleaming white stallion, followed by a riderless chestnut mare. Hatter kept a hand on her arm, squeezing tightly on the knight's approach. He was stiff as he returned the greeting.

"Galeth," he lisped. "What a wonderful coincidence."

"Indeed. You were on your way to see Mirana, were you not? She spied you this morning. I was dispatched to guide you." The knight's clear blue eyes swept to her. "No doubt the lady is weary."

"The lady is not weary," Alice found herself saying. She didn't particularly care for this man. His ego reeked, surrounding all in their narrow stretch of path.

Both Hatter and Galeth gazed at her in surprise. Alice herself was rather shocked. She felt her cheeks pink, but she did not take back her words.

"Well," the knight continued. "I shall happily guide you nonetheless. Mirana sent Sary here for you, should you need her."

Hatter turned to her. "We have walked for sometime. It would be rude to refuse that which was so kindly offered to us."

She could tell he was insisting only for her sake. Part of her wanted to walk just to spite them both. But she was tired – Hatter's guest bed had not been particularly comfortable, and with her nerves she barely slept. So, Alice accepted, allowing Hatter to help her onto the horse after he'd swung up himself. She wrapped her arms around his slim waist, careful not to hold any tighter than strictly necessary.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

Against his back, Alice nodded, biting her lip.

"No need to be afraid. Mirana is a good queen. Don't let Galeth resemble otherwise. She'll help you, I know it, Alice."

"Am I Alice now?" she asked after several minutes of riding. "Not the wrong Alice?"

Hatter was quiet. "Yes. Though," he added. "I think you're not entirely sure of that yourself, now."

Indigent, she straightened. "I am quiet Alice! I've been Alice my whole life, I think."

The Hatter smiled. Despite her position, she could see his upturned lips. Huffing, she sat back – as much as one could sit back while riding a horse - and fumed for the duration of the ride.

Mirana's sparkling white castle soon loomed on the horizon, glittering in the dying afternoon light. Alice's stomach did flips as she took in the splendor. Sure, she'd thought that the queen would be all queenly, but this was something out of a fairy tale picture book. Then again, what hadn't been so very picturesque in this place?

Galeth lead them the door of the entry hall. A tall pallid beauty dressed entirely in ivory stands on the topmost step, hands folded at her waist. When their horses stopped Hatter helped Alice dismount a gracefully as was possible, then quickly bowed, with Alice following suit with her own hybrid of bow and curtsey ( it was difficult to choose which when one was wearing jeans). The queen then descended upon them.

"Alice," she enthused softly as she took the girl's hand in her own. "What a delightful surprise! You're late, but better late than never as I always say. But my, you are trembling. How tired you must be!"

Turning to her companion, she smiled upon him. "And dear Hatter. How kind of you to bring her to us."

His eyes turned yellow-orange, going strangely hollow. "Aye," he said thickly. "Ah cooldnae jist lae 'er. Efter waitin' sae lang..."

Mirana patted his cheek fondly, a sad smile frosting her features. "Yes, yes, my dear." Her composure quickly altered however as she swept around to place an arm around alice. "Come, we must get you into a bed, you must be so weary."

With that Alice was lead way, leaving her to gaze back at a forlorn Hatter with great confusion. He, in return, did not return the look.

-XXX-

After an unrequested bath, Alice was dressed in a loose long tunic and given soft woolen leggings. It was truly not so different from what sometimes wore on weekends. The soft yellow, blue, and silver threads of the cheered her inexplicably. Once the maid was finished cleaning her up, Mirana reappeared. Her charming manner made Alice nervous, though she did her best to behave calmly, smile and speak with grace. She was, after all, in the presence of a queen.

"They've all told me you can help me," Alice began slowly. "That you can find a way to get me home. I've got to go back, you see. My family would be terribly disappointed -"

"Of course we shall discuss it, my dear. But first, dinner," she suggested brightly, tucking Alice's arm into her own. "We've much to discuss, besides, my dear Alice. Firstly, it has been too long. We have missed you! However have you managed to keep Hatter from locking your up in his cottage? I would think he would not wish to share you with anyone."

Alice's brow furrowed. "I'm not one to be locked up by anyone. I needed to get home. Besides, he has assured me that I not the 'right and proper' Alice."

At this, the queen squints. For a long moment she looks at Alice. "I suppose," she finally allows slowly. "that perhaps you are not the Alice he thought he's been waiting for. But you are, I think, an Alice, an Alice in all rightness."

Somehow, she felt rather flattered by that. "Thank you," she replied aimlessly. "But that does not explain why the Hatter would want to lock me up in the first place."

"An expression, my dear," Mirana laughed. "He would simply want to keep you to himself for a time."

Perplexed, Alice shook her head. "Why ever so?"

The queen did not reply; they had just entered the dining room, leaving the conversation to falter. With a smile, she indicated that Alice should sit to her right. Hatter was beside her. He did little more than nod upon her entrance. Alice did not like him to act so cold to her, but she supposed he had his reasons. Taking her cue she didn't speak to him until he struck up a conversation.

The dinner commenced. The table was filled with a great variety of persons – some she recognized such as Mallymkun and the two hares – but the most she did not know. Prim and pursed-lipped members of court gazed upon her with faint sneers, looking the young woman up and down.

"You're Alice?" one pink-haired lady said in a high-pitched voice that pinched Alice and Tarrant 's nerves. "The Alice? My, you don't look like much."

Opening her mouth in protest Alice felt a sudden pressure on her thigh. Hatter was squeezing lightly, a comforting weight that she appreciated. Replacing her hand in his grip, she returned the pressure.

"Don't listen to them," he lisped without looking at her, focusing on his soup. "Alice or no, you are quite a lot to look at."

"Thank you."

"They won't be listening now," he added after a moment. "They do not pay attention to anything beyond themselves for long."

She smiled. "I cannot say I am surprised. How do you bear it?"

"I am not here often. Only when Mirana requires me."

"What does she require of you?"

Tarrant 's brow furrowed. He did not know why she was bothering about this inquiry. She had made herself clear – Alice's primary focus was aimed at returning home, not making friends. And certainly not getting to better know anything, she held him in distain.

"Hat-making," he replied vaguely. "And little more."

"I would've thought something more. You seem quite dear to her. Indispensable."

He smirked. "Nae. I'm just a hatter. Occasionally I mess about with war-making – defending the kingdom and such."

"You're a warrior?"

His expression was not a happy one. "You could say as much."

She squeezed Hatter's hand. They were speaking more than either had in the last twenty-four hours, and to each other nonetheless.

"You don't like the title," she said quietly. Alice was glad that the rest of their party was seemingly not paying them the least bit of attention. They would likely not contribute much to the conversation.

"Nae."

"I don't blame you."

His eyes were trained on the queen, then flickered to the other occupants of the table. "You're one a few," he said softly. "Most here gave me some grief when I turned down the queen's offer to join the ranks of her most noble guard. Called me foolish. A loon. Which perhaps is not wrong." Hatter glanced down at her, winking.

"Why wouldn't you join?"

"Tis not my place. I have no heart for fighting, not even when the cause is good. For queen or country, and even that is not enough sometimes."

She pondered this. "That is quite fair, I should think. Not everyone should have to fight. Do you often have wars here in...in Underland?"

"We've not for some time." Here he paused. "Not since Alice slay the Jabberwocky."

Alice frowned. "She killed who?"

"Not a who, a what." Tarrant was amused. "A terrible beast. Know for score as the Red Queen's pet -"

"Not to interrupt this impromptu history lesson," a smooth voice purred. "But I do love a good story. Particularly those in which I figure in." Chess appeared on Alice's shoulder, tail flicking beneath the Hatter's nose. Hatter swatted him away with a glare.

"Whoever invited you? This is a rather formal occasion, not for riftraft such as yourself."

Chessur's grin grew, revealing all of his extremely white and pointy teeth. "The queen, of course."

At that, Hatter grew quiet while Chess amused Alice with more tales of history – in particular, her own. He spoke of her first trip to Underland, her adventures upon her return, and how she had saved all of them with prowess as a swordswoman. Hatter interjected occasionally to add a detail or two. His voice was filled with a hollow, low sort of longing, reminding her of how much both Mirana and Mally had implied he missed his Alice. Not-Quite-Alice listened keenly. This other Alice, the right one, sounded so...brave. She was envious of this long-dead girl and her nobility.

Mirana finally called dinner to an end. A maid met both Alice and Tarrant on the way out to lead them back to their rooms and help Alice to bed.

"Bed?" she asked, brow furrowing. "But I thought -"

"She will speak with you in the morning," the maid informed them pertly. "She has other matters to attend to this tonight."

Hatter watched as Alice's hands curled into tight fists. A frightful expression on her face, she looked ready to burst. He was quick to sooth. "You need rest, Alice. I am certain Mirana will see us first thing in the morning."

"After her meeting with the Minister of Custodial Affairs and her personal gardener," the maid added.

Alice's jaw locked. "Her janitor and a gardner have priority above me?!"

Tarrant 's hand went to her shoulder. "She will see you. Don't worry, Alice."

She calmed, but on their walk to the guest chambers he could see that she was still upset. Before departing for bed, he stopped her. The maid stood impatiently by the door, one foot tapping as they quietly exchanged words. He reassured her that Mirana would do all within her powers, and if she could not, then he would do whatever he might to secure her safety. Her hands found his for a long, tight squeeze as her eyes soften in their shining anxiousness. A few minutes later, and Alice was somewhat more at peace with tomorrow's arrangements.

"Thank you, Hatter," she said before slipping inside after her irritated maid. "Truly. For everything."

He didn't know what to say, so he merely stood in the middle of the corridor, smiling softly.

**-XXX-**

**And that's chapter two!**

**Thank you for the reviews and support! **


	3. Chapter 3

**-XXX-**

The next morning found the White Queen serenely smiling down on them. Her benevolent expression made Alice uneasy. Hatter also seemed nervous, however, for different reasons. He kept his bright eyes on Mirana, never wavering, however, he quivered with excitement. Mirana appeared to take no notice.

"Of course I should wish to find a way home for you, dearest Alice. However, I do not know what opportunities we may have. There are no Jabberwocky fluids here that could help you."

"But...you have magic, don't you?" Alice straightened.

"Yes." The queen sighed. "But I've not the power to send you back. It would take a creature far more powerful than I. An none with that power have been in this land for a long time. I am sorry, Alice, but there is little I can do."

Desperate, Alice surged forward. "If not your, then who? Who can help me?"

Mirana recoiled slightly. She sighed. "No one. Nothing."

"Then...I am stuck." Alice froze.

"There is no way."

The young woman nearly sank to the polished white marble floor. She spun around, stepping off the dais. Hatter caught her wrist, righting her quickly before she stumble from shock. He held her against him as he appealed to the queen.

"Surely there is something that can be done," he lisped. "My lady -"

"I _am _sorry."

It was a dismissal. Alice held her breath until the massive gilded double-doors closed behind them, then she fled. She ran, the skirts of her soft grey dress flying behind her. Hatter didn't even make a move to stop her. The motion would be wasted. Time and space. That's what she needed.

**-XXX-**

A few hours passed. When she failed to appear for lunch, then missed afternoon tea – practically a sin, in Tarrant's book – he thought he might fetch her from the gardens. That's where the twins had reported her to be, and that is where he found her. Curled up aim the thornless white roses, she was dozing. He woke her with his approach. Hatter's heart sunk upon seeing her tear-stained face and red nose.

"Alice."

She wiped her nose – very unladylike, but she cannot really care. "Hey."

He did could not comprehend why she random choose to refer to that which horses ate, so Tarrant remained silent.

Sighing, Alice made to stand. He kindly caught her wrist when she wobbled.

"I'm sorry to swan off like that. I didn't know what else to do." She grew quiet. Tarrant waited patiently. After several seconds, she twisted her wrist so that they were holding hands properly, then lead them away from the roses to a stone bench only a few feet away, tucked in a nook of hedges. "I don't understand. Everyone said she could help. They were sure. Everyone."

"She managed it last time. But Alice had only just killed the Jabberwocky. It has been a long time...there simply isn't that level of magic in the Underland any longer."

"Why ever not?"

Hatter fiddled with the rim of his hat. He felt rather grubby, though Mirana had insisted on outfitting him with something a little less ragged upon his return to the White Palace. He'd not worn something so dust-less and free of tears in an age. Still, despite his clean state, when he sat with Alice's hand in his own Hatter felt terribly uncomfortable.

"No one can say. It just started...fading." He had known this of course - everyone had - but he'd not thought for a moment that it might hinder Alice. Now, he cursed himself for getting her hope up. But he did not use the stuff himself, therefore, the problem had never crossed his mind.

"I wouldn't know. I've never been here before, so I couldn't notice." She smiled, expression bittersweet.

"It is not readily apparent." He shrugged. "Even for someone familiar with the landscape, the lack of magic would not strike them for a time."

"Well, what can be done?" There was a determined sort of set about her brow. He was rather impressed by this momentarily lapse into Alice-ness. "Surely something is to be done. The Queen must have a plan. I know I've not been here long, but I can tell that magic is a rather integral part of your society. She's got to be doing something."

Truthfully, Mirana had stopped being concerned with the fading magic for sometime. Perhaps a hundred years after the defeat of the bloody Red Queen, several in court pressured her for change. The issue had been turned over, transformed into a bureaucracy nightmare. Resolutions and contracts and all manner of paperwork went into resolving the situation of the disappearing magic, to no avail. No amount of officialdecrees were going to solve the problem. Laws were passed, but no true action taken. The magic dwindled. And nothing was done.

It had not bothered him, much. He himself was not a practitioner of magic, only encountering it occasionally. Mirana, while possessing the power, did nothing major by way of spellwork. Even the smallest measures would not feel the drain – only large, grand spells. The sort of spells that brought back the dead. Built castles. Or send wayward young women back to their boring lives outside of Underland.

"She's not concerned herself with it."

This surprised Alice. "But why not?" she cried. "She's got a duty! She is queen! Unless things are so different down here, a queen is a queen and she's bound to protect her land, her people."

"Tis true, but it does not so badly trouble us. Most of us have some form of minor magic, but it is the big creatures – Jabberwocky and the like – that are affected. And most of those creatures are not terribly nice."

She understood. "So...there is nothing to be done."

He wished to have something better to tell her.

**-XXX-**

A few more days spent in Mirana's palace, and Alice was finally fed up with the snobby courtiers and even Mirana's own relentless airness. Aside from dinners, she rarely encounted either party, however, that left her days to be filled with...nothing. The expansive library and manicured grounds were at her disposal, and she had some friends – Maly, the twins, and several other animals. But they were not diversion enough, as each had their own duties. Bored out of her mind, Alice knew there were no plans for her; no future being considered. She needed to take things into her own hands. And the only person invested in her in any manner was the Hatter. She came to Tarrant to beg that they return to his cottage.

His wide eyes grew wider at her request. "Back? But Alice, the queen wants to care for you. She's mentioned making you a member of her lady maids. Surely you would want stay here, with Mirana. "

"I don't want to stay here. Nothing _moves. _It's a stagnant place."

"And you want to come home...with me?"

She nodded.

Hatter did not quite know what to do with himself. Part of his heart rose joyously, while the other sank. Alice had given up, resigned herself to Underland. While he was pleased she'd elected to stay with him, he did not like to see her back down.

"Are you quite sure? I feel as thought Mirana can still help you. You mustn't give up hope, Alice."

"I've not giving up," she replied quietly. "I just cannot stand to remain here any longer. I'll go mad, I'm sure of it."

"Madder than me?" His smile was half-hearted.

Alice's hands found his, squeezing. "If that happens, I'll be happy for us to be mad together."

**-XXX-**

They did not linger but at day once Alice had made up her mind. Mirana was not happy to see them go, but she did allow them Sary once again along with another mare, and insisted Alice take all the clothing she'd been lent. They thanked her, and while her goodbyes had been warm enough, the queen pointedly did not come to see them off. Alice got the message.

This ride was more comfortable than the first, partially because they road separate mounts. Tarrant had a time snickering at Alice's expense as she attempted to steer her horse – having never ridden, she struggle to work with the fierce Blackfire.

"Why did you get the easy-going horse?" she grumbled as she again tried to reign in the black mare who arched her head defiantly.

Hatter snickered as Sary paused to munch on some grass. He stroked her neck fondly while Alice glowered behind him.

Once they entered the clearing where his cottage sat, Alice seemed to relax. Hatter, in turn, almost grew more anxious. He'd hoped, once, that she might return to stay. That hope had been dashed upon her arrival. Now, it was becoming a reality, and he knew not what to do. He'd been so distracted these last hundred-odd years, rarely taking up any occupation. How does one living with another person, conduct a normal, average life? Breakfast in the morning, afternoons in the garden, work, going to market, taking tea...Hatter had not lived that life in a long time.

But Alice gave him no pressure. Indeed on their arrival, she patiently waited for his instruction as to where she should sleep, where to put her things, and so on. When he seemed to stumble – unsure of dinner, fluster when she asked about a bathroom – she gently took charge.

Their first afternoon together passed quickly. As soon as they'd settled, Alice had tucked herself into the spare room – now her room – and reappeared wearing trousers. Hatter stared. It was Alice's turn to laugh at his expense.

Once he'd gotten over the shock, she set him to work.

"This place is an utter mess. I cannot imagine how you've managed to reside here without getting sick." She ran a finger across the mantle. "C'mon. We can get a good start today. I really think the place needs a good dust and mop."

Soon she had him polish the lamps as she scrubbed the stone around the hearth. They removed the pile of ash from inside before they dusted the entire ground floor. Three hours of steady work saw the floor swept, every surface dusted, the brass and pewter fixtures polished, the table scrubbed, cupboards cleaned of all expired foods, and the rugs beaten. Satisfied, Alice decided they should stop just as the sun was sinking below the horizon.

"We'll mop tomorrow," she decided as she chopped vegetables. "Then tackle the bathroom. Though I think I shall wake early tomorrow to make bread. Do you have any tea?"

"Tea," the Hatter scoffed. "I should think so, else my name isn't -"

But upon peering into the pantry, he found that he was in possession of only a few dry leaves, barely enough to make a single cup.

"Er, perhaps not. We shall go to the market in the morning."

**-XXX-**

By the end of the first week Alice had moved on to working in the garden. She'd never really had a green thumb, she informed him cheerfully. "But I am happy to give it a shot."

She said things like that occasionally. "A shot." "Cool." "Awesome." He didn't always initially catch her meaning, but in most cases they seemed like positive phrases.

Tarrant had returned to hat-making. On their trip to the market he'd stopped to select a few new fabrics, ribbons, leathers, and feathers. Mirana had indicated an interest in buying a few new hats to match her new summer frocks. He spent several hours a day constructing a few creations to show her when they returned to court in the middle of the month, besides that which he took to market on the week-ends.

Alice occupied herself with improving the house – painting, gardening, and the like. She asked Hatter to sew new curtains, which he made happily, but aside from that she asked nothing of him in regards to bettering the house. He'd let her do as she wished. It was to be her home now too, at least for the time being, and he hoped that she might see it as much if she were allowed to add the things that brought her a more hospitable feeling.

Beyond gardening and decorating Hatter's cottage, she read much too. They'd brought several volumes from the White Palace, which she devoured at a break-neck pace. Hatter had a few tomes as well, but they were likely not enough to see out the month. Alice collected a few on their trips to market, but she still hungered for more.

Tarrant wished for her to have reading material just as badly. There was nothing more he liked in the evenings than to settle before the fire next to her. After a day of individual occupation, he enjoyed sitting beside Alice as she read quietly, nothing but the crackle of the flames and the turning of book-pages to interrupt them. Sometimes, if she was reading something particularly engaging, she might even read aloud to him. It was, in his mind, the perfect ending to any day.

A month after Alice's arrival at the cottage they returned to Mirana's court to present her and her lady's maids with the collection of hats for the season. Mirana was cool, yet welcoming. Alice saw her for only a moment before disappearing. Hatter watched from the corner of his eye as she slipped from the room, choosing the opportune moment as the ladies cooed over his frilly creations.

When they met up again, she was entirely ready to leave, with a large bag strapped to her back. Alice had collected a large number of books, enough to weigh the pernicious Blackfire down. Back at the cottage, he saw a few of the titles as she unpacked the bag. _Magical Mischief. Pulling at the Threads of Power: Finding Your More Magical Talents. In the Air Around Us – Infusion of Magical Elements. _

He said nothing, but kept the books in the back of his mind.

**-XXX-**

One cumbersome thing about the whole arrangement was privacy. Hatter's cottage was sizable enough for one, but two people could make things feel a little cramped. The main level's three rooms were divided only by thresholds, no actual doors. The second level possessed two bedrooms and a single bathroom which was of an ill design, with the bathroom being set directly between the rooms. Thankfully, there were doors, but the walls were thin. Hatter went to sleep at night usually long after Alice, a direct result of laying petrified in bed waiting to hear her breathing slow. In turn, she woke up to his snoring every few nights over the course of her first month as a resident of Underland. Soon she grew used to the noise, but for a time it was simply terrifying - like a high-pitched kind of snort.

She made some remark about it the following morning. Hatter turned a bright fuchsia, much to her delight, leaving Alice amused on her first morning in the cottage. It was a brilliant start to a continual teasing that rather entertained them both.

**-XXX-**

"Do you have any paper?"

She stood by his desk, hands folded across her stomach. He still was not used to her wearing trousers – they made her form readily available for viewing. Tarrant often caught his gaze lingering on her, which was embarrassing. He convince himself it was merely because the sight was unusual, that he'd not seen her in so long it was normal to look, that since he'd made the trousers he'd been looking at his handiwork. But the excuses didn't even convince him.

"Paper?" he squeaked, squeezing the velvet he'd been sewing. "Whatever for?"

"I need to take some notes."

He relaxed marginally. "Of course."

As he bustled about his desk, he asked casually, "What sort of notes are you writing?"

"Oh, research," she replied vaguely. "I need to sort out my thoughts."

"Too much organization can make a person lost in their own mind," he warned. "You need free chaos occasionally."

"I very much agree. But I think in this case I need to get myself sorted."

He handed her a stack of parchment. "Will this be enough?"

Alice smiled as her fingers brushed hers. "It shall be plenty, thank you."

That evening, when they retired before the hearth as they did every night after dinner, he watched her stitch the paper into a sort of book. Tying off the string, she examined her success happily before delving into it with a pencil. He observed her for a time. She bit her lip when concentrating, preferred to have her hair pulled away from her face, paused to tap the pencil against the paper when stumped. She transfixed him.

When she glanced up, Alice was startled to find his eyes already upon her. They were a mossy sort of green, friendly and warm as a pond in summer. Alice could not help but smile back.

"What are you looking at?"

Tarrant shook himself from his reverie. "You."

"See anything interesting?"

His lips quirked. "Always."

**-XXX-**

Mirana summoned them both at the end of the summer. Her note did not mention any specific reason, but the Hatter assumed it was to place a new order of winter hats. Alice was not please, especially considering how hot the ride would be. They'd been dying each night in the late summer heat. Hatter frequently thought enviously of the "Air Conditioning" she'd told him of, and wished that someone in Underland was as inventive enough to replicate such as creation.

"I don't see why she needs us every few weeks. She barely sees either of us during our time there," Alice grumbled as she mounted Blackfire. She and the tempermental mare had entered into an understanding over Alice's four months in Underland. At the very least, the black beast would stand still for the young woman to hook her foot in the stirrup and pull herself up.

"I cannot say myself," Hatter said, straightening his top hat as Sary jolted forward. "She likely wishes to keep an eye on you."

"An eye on _us. _She clearly worries about you."

This mildly pleases him, though he tries to hide it. Alice suppressed her own smile. They road on in a companionable silence.

They were escorted on their arrival directly to the great hall. Alice knew instantly that Mirana had summoned them for a reason beyond hats. When she made for the library, she was stopped by the guard escorting them. "Her highness has particularly requested your presence, Lady Alice."

Tarrant glanced at her worriedly. She didn't return the look, but stared straight ahead.

Upon entering the hall, they both felt the shift in temperature. Icy air swept around the pair, but it was nothing in comparison to Mirana's dark eyes. They flash like well-polished knives across the expanse of the hall. Alice and the Hatter approached, taking evenly measured steps in time with one another. They stopped short of the dais. Once they were before her, both bowed. Alice was stiff in her motions, Tarrant more loose in his nerves, both lingering in the bow longer than necessary.

"Your highness," Tarrant began, lisp heavy. "We are honored by your attentions."

Her upper lip curled. However, on Mirana's soft features, the expression barely appeared threatening. "Hatter. It is a pleasure, as ever."

"What may we attributed this honor to, my lady?"

"It has come to my attention as of late that our _dear _Alice has been engaging in some most _interesting_ extracurriculars." Her eyes flitted towards the young woman knelt in her chambers. "Very interesting indeed, Lady Alice."

She didn't speak, merely gazed back up at the queen.

"She has recently taken up gardening, your highness," Hatter offered.

Mirana's lips pursed, touched with amusement. "I am not referring to gardening." She lifted her head. "No, I referring to her studies. I was recently in the library to find that your beloved Alice has been borrowing an interesting series of books. All having some relation to magic."

He had suspected that she was studying. Between the note-taking and reading, it was fairly obvious. However, Hatter had seen no harm in it. She was a curious girl.

"Oh, yes," he replied faintly.

Mirana was less-than-pleased to know that he'd been aware of Alice's studies. "You did not think to mention this to me?"

"I saw no harm. It appeared to be a passing interesting."

"Well, it has brought about harm." Her eyes narrowed as she leaned forward. "What have you been doing Alice? I have felt your magic tug at the very threads of this land. You threaten all the balance I strove so hard to achieve against my sister."

Alice was stunned. "You felt that?"

"Of course!" The queen glared. "Like a sword through my stomach."

"But, forgive me," Alice began slowly, looking pleasantly surprise. "I did but only summon a mug of water from the top of my dresser. That was all."

All occupants of the room grew still. Hatter's bright blue eyes turned to Alice, stunned. Mirana's clasped hands grew tighter. The air ceased being frigid and simply grew stale. Alice swallowed before she smiled brightly.

"You just...moved a cup?" Mirana whispered.

"Yes."

"No one in this land has been born with magic in nearly fifty years."

"Yes," Alice said again. "But I was not born in Underland."

**-XXX-**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNnnnn.**

**Well, that was an unpleasant surprise. **

**Review would be grand! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A shorter chapter with small scenes, but it's appropriate for the mood, I believe. Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**Enjoy! **

**-XXX-**

Mirana did not know what to do with either of them. They were eventually dismissed without any further kind of instruction. Alice steered them towards the stables without a word. Hatter trailed behind her, fumbling for words, hands twisting. When they reach their mares, Alice pauses to stroke Blackfire's nose. In response the horse snorts, but allows the small affection regally.

"You're disappointed," Alice observers without looking at him. "Disappointed in me."

"Nae!" His outburst is surprising to both of them. "Aam nae disappointed. aam stunned. Wa didne ye teel me, Alice?"

She glanced up at him before her eyes flashed back downwards again, speaking swiftly. "I didn't know what I was doing. I just knew I wished to try...to try get my own magic. No one was helping me, so I decided to help myself."

"Ah thooght Ah was tryin'."

"Of course you've helped!" She whips 'round to face him, grasping the Hatter's hands tightly. "You've been positively wonderful. But you know I need to go home. And if no one can send me there, then I have to try for myself. Can't you see that I need to try? Besides, I thought..." Alice drifted off, looking down at their combined hands. "I thought maybe if I could manage it I could help the rest of Underland."

Hatter is utterly floored. "You were?"

"I confess, I had my own desires primarily in mind."

He shook his head. "It matters not. You've impressed me, lass. I was pleased to see that you were content to settled here, but I'd no idea you were doing this. And then to try to save us, as well. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you would be disappointed in me. You were so pleased to have me stay with you."

"I thought you were happy to stay."

"Oh, Hatter," Alice said miserably. "I was – I am – terribly happy to be with you. But I do miss my mother and father, my school. I had a life above here, you know. Staying here forever just makes me feel awful. I shouldn't mind coming back often, but to live here..."

Tarrant understood. He hated it, but he understood.

**-XXX-**

They were told to remain at the White Palace until Mirana sought them again. She had them housed in connect apartments, a series of rooms with separate bedrooms, though they were still close. Both were less-than-pleased with the arrangement. Since Alice had been discovered, things had been awkward between them. She was striving to keep things normal through conversation. However, Tarrant was actively working against her in this. Keeping his distance, he only spoken when spoken too, and would sit uneasily with her at meals or in the sitting room of their apartments.

He was miserable and Alice hated herself for it. She wanted nothing more than for things to be right between them. But nothing was to be done. Every time she tried to apologize the words caught in her throat.

Mirana finally summoned them, nearly five days since they were first called to the White Palace. She sent a maid to ensure both appeared presentable. Alice loathed the dress she was strapped into. The silkiness of the fabric was not so terrible, but oh, how she hated the length and how tight it was against her chest. Hatter too looked uncomfortable as well, though he wore his own clothes, they were far cleaner and more polished than usual, with a freshly brushed hat and dust-free velvet jacket.

"You look quite nice," Alice complimented as they were escorted to the great hall once again.

"Thank you," Hatter replied quietly, staring straight ahead.

Alice swallowed, turning her own gaze to the polished ash double doors that loomed before them. They were opened by a pair of sallow-faced swan footmen. Mirana was already perched on her throne, black lips pursed in contemplation.

Once the formalities had been dispensed, the Hatter and Alice waited to hear the queen's verdict.

"Alice, after considering your circumstances, I have decided to let your transgression pass without punishment. You undoubtedly are having a difficult time transition. I've decided to overlook it."

"Thank you," Alice replied quietly.

"I'm not quite finished." Mirana cut her off coolly. "Regardless of your circumstances, you're got something I want. Something you should not have. And I still need your help in procuring it."

Alice's brown eyes flashed. "With all due respect, your highness, I didn't spend month teaching myself magic just so I could pass it off to you. You've had decades to learn this, and you've put forth minimal effort. I am not simply going to hand over this knowledge to you. I'm going home."

"That is where we are in disagreement." Mirana speaks delicately. "Because, you see, I have a notion that you still _can't _return home. If you were, we would not be having this conversation."

The young woman's jaw set. Sitting back with great satisfaction, Mirana smirked. Despite her slight shame, Alice refused to look away, staring straight up at the queen without flinching.

"No," Alice said. "No, I have not yet figured out how to send myself home."

Pleased, Mirana pressed her fingers together.

Hatter finally spoke. He'd grown grey as the conversation had progressed. Neither Alice nor Mirana had been paying him any mind, both too focused in their own battle of wills.

"What does this mean?"

No one spoke for sometime. Finally, Mirana said, "It means that Alice will be with us for longer than she anticipated."

**-XXX-**

For the following four months, Alice was required remain at the White Palace with Mirana, tutoring the queen and her magicians in what she had learned, while also training herself to stay ahead. Only a day after the revelation that she'd been attempting to find a way home Hatter had left. He went back to the cottage early in the morning without saying goodbye to anyone besides the stable boy. He took Sary and left no note.

Alice wrote to him immediately. She apologized, listing out her reasons and regrets. Her letter went unanswered.

She did not write again, not for lack of wanting but because Mirana kept her so busy.

**-XXX-**

Having already been unhappy with her lot, living at the White Palace only served to highlight Alice's misery. It made her reflect on her time with Hatter is a rosier light. She'd been content in the Hatter's cottage. Their quiet life was just what she had needed. At the White Palace something was always going on – visiting diplomats, lessons, studying court functions. Even on the least busy days Alice returned to her room exhausted. Mirana seemed to want to extract the humiliation Alice had caused her. There was rarely a moment of peace – and should once occur, Mirana was quick to swoop in and find something to occupy her charge's time.

The worst of it were the lessons. Mirana lorded over all of them, despite the fact that Alice was the one issuing instruction. It was infuriating. She frequently corrected Alice, interrupting with various comments and critiques.

"I'm the one who develop this," Alice exploded one day after a particularly snide comment. "I know how to summon the magic, I figured out how to do this! You sat idly by for years when I figured this out in a matter of months you vain, silly woman – you _will shut up _and _listen to me."_

Surprisingly, that did in fact shut her up – though not happily.

In her spare time, Alice sought to find a way home. But that time did not appear frequently enough, and she found research painfully slowed. Eventually, she had to force herself to stay up, giving herself late nights of reading and writing. After several weeks of this her own reflection gave her shudders. Dark circles beneath red-rimmed eyes all surrounded by lank hair made her look all the the exhaustion she felt.

"You look ghastly," Mirana offered one afternoon during a garden tea. "Half-dead, really, my dear. Are you feeling quite well?"

The ladies that surrounded her twittered. Alice didn't have the heart nor the energy to respond. She sipped her tea, glowering, but made no reply.

**-XXX-**

Maly was the only soul who gave Alice an ounce of kindness, expect perhaps Blackfire (though Alice wasn't sure if the horse's mere tolerance of her presence counted as "kindness"). She quickly took note of Alice's pathetic state. She arranged for tea to be delivered, insisted the girl sleep, and encouraged rides and fresh air. Alice was wary at first - the mouse had made it clear early in her arrival that she was not particularly fond of this not-right-Alice. But Maly's intentions were true and she remained persistent. Eventually, Alice let her take care of her from time to time.

"Mirana won't like it," Alice said when the mouse tried to lead her out to the forest beyond the palace walls.

"Mirana won't have you for much longer if she keeps working you like this," Maly replied. "You look like a right nightmare."

She sighed, but allowed herself to be directed to a small clearing. The sun felt warm on her skin. She breathed deeply as she curled into the sweet summer grass. Nearly a year in Underland, and she'd never felt so relaxed. The mouse settled on an oak leaf nearby.

"This was a fine idea," Alice murmured after a while. "Thank you."

"Mmmm," was all the mouse said as they both sank into a doze.

**-XXX-**

Autumn came, and with it Hatter. Mirana summoned him to fit her and her ladies for winter hats. His arrival was much anticipated, with all the women pouring over pages of styles, discussing various sorts of satins and silks, made lists of faux fruits and flowers to request. Alice was, unfortunately, required to meet him upon his return to court. She suspected Mirana might decide to torture them both a bit by seating next to one another at dinner.

Tarrent, in his turn, was less-than-pleased as well. His neuroses had returned in full force. For nearly a week before his journey, in between packing (which was an endeavor indeed, he had to bring everything for Mirana court) he practiced maintaining a green-eyed mood. It took a lot of practice.

He was not ready to see Alice. Every thought of her quickly sent a pulse of orange in his eyes. He had to school himself with deep breaths for several minutes before his eye will turn a passable shade of springy green – usually rimmed with orange, but primarily green.

Instead of riding up to the front gates, Tarrent elected to ride directly into the stables, then supervise the transport of his supplies to the workroom. Standing with the serene Sary, the Hatter watched as grooms and servants carried crates, bags and boxes up the winding staircase. He had not missed the White Palace, and he was far from pleased to be back again. Mirana isn't particular happy with him. Her correspondence has been terse at best, cold at worst. She knew he was unaware of Alice's activities but that did not completely excuse him in her eyes.

But that was nothing in comparison to his apprehension at seeing Alice.

She had written once. He read and re-read the letter for the better part of a week, deliberate over whether he ought to reply. Hatter believed her to be sincere. However, sincerity did not excuse her. He didn't write back.

Hatter sighed as he stroked Sary's nose. It would be a long week.

As though the thought summoned her, Alice suddenly appeared on the staircase, moving past the burdened grooms with a small smile. She abruptly halted upon seeing him.

His hand's froze on Sary's velvet muzzle. Her surprise transformed into a wry expression. Hands on her hips – unladylike, but completely Alice – she moved from the threshold to meet him.

"I thought I might avoid you here. I didn't think you'd sneak in through the back."

He swallowed. "I did not want to make a scene with my arrival."

"I can see that." Alice tilted her head. "Hello."

"Alice." Hatter avoided her eyes. He could practically feel the orange creeping up in his irises.

There was a pause. Alice clasped her hands together, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Well, I... was about to go for a ride. I suppose I will see you later."

"Indeed," he replied softly.

Alice lingered another moment, attempting to catch his gaze. But he was determined. She let her eye slid away, embarrassed, then slipped away to find Blackfire.

**-XXX-**

**Little depressing, eh? But never fear, we've still got story to go yet! **

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies for the wait, i've been busy with school and holidays. I hope those celebrating Passover and Easter had a lovely weekend. The bunny visited me, gifting me with chocolate and lip gloss. A nice haul.**

**Now, on to the awkwardness! **

**-****XXX-**

Dinner was an awkward affair. Alice wore a dull lilac dress – Mirana insisted on dresses for dinner, no tunics or trousers – in an attempt to blend in. Her encounter with Hatter left her quite disheartened for their friendship. She wished to avoid him, but, as was expected, she was seated next to him at dinner.

Alice smiled tightly when she sat. Mirana, at the head of the table, glowed, smirking faintly at the pair of them. As he had in the stables, Tarrent kept his gaze staunchly forward, avoiding Alice's eyes. The silence between them was heavy, awkward, and uncomfortable. She could remember a time when it was was simply torture.

By the soup course she'd gathered enough courage to ask after his journey. "A pleasant one, I hope."

Hatter mumbled something that sounded vaguely positive. Alice surged on.

"The weather seemed nice. Not too cold or hot."

"Yes."

She bit back a sigh. "I wrote to you."

"I nae."

"Why did you never write back?"

Hatter looked pained. He stirred his soup for a long while before replying. "I did not know what to say."

"Neither did I, but I still managed to write." Her voice dropped. "Hatter, I am sorry."

He sipped his soup for a moment. His eyes were swirling yellow and green before the flickered briefly to orange. Once he was under control again, he set his spoon down.

"I believe you are."

"But you don't forgive me."

He finally looked at her. "I believe you are sorry, Alice."

The young woman accepted this. She nodded, staring into to her lap.

Later in the meal Mirana seemed to note their discomfort. During dessert she encouraged Hatter to accompany Alice to the gardens for a walk. "Poor dear is looking peakish," she simpered. "I do believe the air would do her wonders."

He reluctantly agreed. They walked in utter silence before Alice spoke of wishing to return to her room for weariness.

They were just turning down the corridor when Hatter made a sound. Clearing his throat., he spoke. "I don't know why you could not tell me, Alice. I would have helped you. I would not have liked it, but I would have done anything for your happiness. And now we have both been humiliated by Mirana."

The bitterness in his words struck her. "I did not want to hurt you, Hatter. But I didn't want to disappoint you, or even get my own hopes up with the possibility that I could go home. Oh, Tarrent, I didn't _think. _I didn't think that Mirana would get so angry, I didn't think you would be so upset, I didn't think I was doing anything very special."

"You were." He grit his teeth. "Alice, I assumed you care for me more than that. Trusted me, even."

"I do. I can't help but trust you, Tarrent. You would've been so disappointed. But I see now you're even more upset. I'm sorry. I'll keep saying it until you believe it, but I want so badly for you to know it and forgive me."

His orange eyes bore down upon her. "I nae."

"Then why can't you?" she cried. "Hatter, what must I say? What can I do to prove my regrets?

He cannot answer. In despair, Alice turn and fled. But when she made it to her door, a hand stopped her. Hatter spun her around, startling her. Back hitting the door, Alice winced as she stared up at her former friend.

"Alice," he said heavily.

Her eyes flickered across his face wildly, seeking intention and finding none. However, her anxiety was soon given way to a freezing sensation when Tarrent pressed his lips into hers urgently. After a moment, Alice's arms wrapped around his neck, shifting closer as she sighed.

He was warm and surprisingly sweet. Despite this, however, his muscles are strung with tension. Alice moves her hands down his arms lightly, trying to calm him with her touch. But the tension does not leave. Hatter backs away before he can relax. Alice's lips attempt to follow, eyed closed and neck straining.

"I must go," he squeaked. Without another word, he slipped away.

**-XXX-**

They were both present for Mirana's fitting the next day. She was first, with her ladies-in-waiting tittering off to the sidelines. Alice did her best to ignore the vapid women. Many of them were also present in the Red Queen's court, according to Mallymkun. Alice did not know exactly what that implied, but it did not sound good to her.

Tarrent, for his part, was trying hard to avoid all eye contact with Alice. It wasn't easy. She strode around the parlor with something like carelessness in her trousers, her bright brown eyes taking everything in. While his fingers probed the queen's head, attempting to avoid mussing her snowy locks, his mind wandered to thoughts of their extracurriculars from the night previous. When, from across the room, Alice sighed at the sight of a blue butterfly resting upon a lily outside the window, Hatter's hands slipped, pulling Mirana's hair. The queen protested lightly. In the background her ladies giggled. Alice glanced back, half of a smile pulling at her small mouth.

Mirana insisted Alice also be fitted after all of her ladies had their turn. His hands trembled to touch her skull. Neither spoke as he measured. When inquiring after a style or color, the queen recommended a deep purple. Alice didn't disagree. While Tarrent thought indigo a fine color indeed for Miss Alice, her silence did not sit well with him.

Things did not get better as the day progressed.

He both loved and hated that she wore trousers like a man. It drew his eyes to her, became an incessant compulsion that he must _look. _When wearing trousers Alice didn't move like a woman – or, at least, any woman he knew. She was faster, wider in her stance, more at-ease. He recalled her telling him that in her land, women frequently wore trousers. And not only was it a regular occurrence, they sometimes wore them cropped up to the thigh.

"Shorts," she had said.

"I can imagine so," he'd exclaimed, and for some reason Alice had roared in laughed at that.

At tea in the gardens, she made a point to stand next to him. Sipping her tea serenely, she did not appear to be nearly as perturbed as he felt. Making quiet conversation, she spoke of the weather, mutual friends, and other passing subjects.

When he nearly choked on a biscuit after she had murmured a particularly cutting phrase in reference to one obnoxious lady with a ill-suited taste for ruffles.

"Paired with that cleavage, it's all hitting her in the face."

At his spluttering cough she smiled widely. Judging by the stretch in her cheeks, he would guess that she had not been smiling much of late. He could not blame her – Alice would not have had much reason to smile as a prisoner in Mirana's court. The White Palace held its charms, but nothing compared to unadulterated freedom.

They were turning about the gardens, just out of earshot of the rest of the party when Alice seized one of his gloved hands. Examining their combined limbs, her thumb stroking his knuckles, she spoke softly.

"I haven't decided if you meant to kiss me merely to shut me up or as an act of forgiveness. I should hope it was not out of any frustration, but I don't mean to hope foolishly."

He struggled to find words. Voice a little higher in pitch than he'd intended, Hatter replied, "Tis not a foolish hope to hold, lass. Yer fergiven."

She squeezed his hand with enough strength to make his bones creak. "Thank you, Hatter." Standing on tiptoe, she leaned forward to peck his check chastely, ignoring the buzz that rose up behind them. "I am glad to have earned it."

"Earned or persuaded," he murmured.

"Either way. I have missed you."

He had missed her too. But Hatter could not form the words before Mirana descending upon them.

Drifting near, her dark lips stretching in a smile, she beckoned. "What are you conspiring?" The question was posed innocently enough, but both knew heard the edge in her words.

"Nothing, Your Grace. Merely observing the general loveliness of the gathering. Tis a fine day."

"Indeed." Her eyes flickered between them, mouth downturning slightly. "Well, you must join the rest of the party. We are all fans of your particularly diverting breed of conversation, dear Alice."

"Thank you, my lady, but I'm sure I've nothing the least bit diverting to share today. I am quite weary after last night's dinner."

"Oh, but you must!" She reached out and gripped Alice's arm, pulling her firmly forward.

As Alice stumbled behind the regent Tarrent trailed behind. He caught the brilliant blue butterfly that had affixed itself to Alice's blonde crown, where a few locks where a few were gathered back from her face. It fluttered its wings, contemplating before ultimately pausing, settling on the young woman's head. Hatter considered shooing the creature away, but he remembered how lucky butterflies tended to be a knew that Alice needed all of the luck she could get.

**-XXX-**

He was nearly sent away again. But, to everyone's surprise, he stayed, claiming that he need the "inspiration of court" to complete his hats. Alice was overjoyed. Mirana was less-than-pleased, but having made the offer thoughtlessly, could not retract it. So he stayed.

Alice still studied voraciously, but in between her books would find herself perched on his work bench, watching the gloved hands fly though molded felt, arrange silk flowers, and braid ribbons. She attempted dressing a few rejected hats herself. "Not half-bad," Hatter said, but they both knew it was pitiful in comparison to his millinary prowess. After a while, she took to simply reading while in the same room. They both benefited from the arrangement, particularly when Alice tested spells.

Well, sometimes when Alice tested her spell. Color-changing was easy enough, as was moving or summoning objects, however, bigger things such as changing the innate properties of an item prove challenging. Buttons were easy enough – she could change metal to plastic to wood easily. Anything more substance was difficult. She could not, for instance, transform a chair into a bicycle without the wheels remaining wood. Organic objects were easier – those that were still living, anyways. In the gardens, violets were always eager to turn to roses for her, even if they maintained a bit of their purple tinge.

"It's common," she explained, unconcerned. "that an item retain something of its original self."

He believed her, but that did not make Hatter worry any less when the snake she'd transformed into a caterpillar barred tiny fangs.

"It is a marvelous talent," he agreed, placing the bug on a leaf tentatively with one finger.

"I only wish I was further." She sighed. "I've been here over a year, Hatter, and I'm barely any closer to finding a way home."

He remained quiet at this. He did not like to think about Alice leaving. Even when he was displeased with her for all those months, he hated to imagine her going.

"One day, soon, I will make a breakthrough. Though, it feels like 'soon' is further and further away every day." Her eyes closed as she threw her head back, lifting her face to the sun. When a butterfly landed on the tip of her nose, she sniffed lightly. Tarrent was tempted to bat the insect away, but it was such a lovely sight he couldn't bear to lift a hand.

**-XXX-**

**Well, things are right in the Alice-Hatter sphere, but all in not well in general! How will Alice find her way back? When will Mirana stop being such a pain? Tune in next weekend! **

**As always, reviews would be great. I will strive to start answering some this week. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Things start to look up for Alice...**

**-XXX-**

The day came when she thought that maybe, just maybe, she could do it. She was practicing portals with Mally one dreary afternoon when the flower they were sending to and fro (across the room and back) was suddenly...gone. They searched everywhere. It was...gone. They shrugged, then selected another flower.

At dinner, Alice had a niggling wish to attempt to summon the missing flower back. After a mouthful of wine, eyes closed, she pulled at the thread of power that welled in the center of her belly. She pulled and pulled and pulled until it materialized in her hand.

It came back to her, as fresh as it had been when she made it disappear. Not the least bit wilted. Alice lifted it to her nose, feeling quite weary. So weary that she fainted.

She woke to the sound of high-pitched voices over her and fanning. Several servants have carried her to a couch in the parlor adjacent to the informal dining room, and now several of the ladies are clustered above her.

"Whatever is the matter, Lady Alice?" one rushes to ask. "You simply toppled over!"

She struggled to sit up, the plush cushions making it a struggle. "I don't know, I found myself very tired -"

"Are you ill?" another squawked.

"No," she replied, annoyed. "I am merely tired. I had a very busy day."

"Oh, but someone should fetch the physician."

So a doctor was called. Alice was returned to her rooms, where she awaited the physician. When he arrived she explained her abrupt weariness. He listened, took notes, and advised she temper her use of magic.

As Alice lay back in bed thinking of the incident, she look to her left, to the bedside table. The flower she'd been clutching when she'd fainted had managed the journey from the dining room, parlor, to her bedroom, where it now sat in a shallow cup of water.

The cheery daffodil was so bright it seemed to give light to her darkened room. Translucent petals had a silken sheen. Alice strokes them, contemplating.

"What would make me that weary?" she asked aloud. The flower did not answer.

**-XXX-**

The answer came only a few days later. She had sent the flower so far away, and that to bring it back she became utterly drained. To send it to the cottage – which she had done once or twice – didn't give her a tinge. Distance could, according to her studies, spend a lot of one's energy. And, if her stamina were any evidence, Alice had sent the flower halfway around the globe.

She had been thinking of home for a moment – just a moment. Perhaps –

This though gave her a new energy. She studied and practiced with all of her heart. She refused food and sleep somedays, forgot to brush her teeth or hair.

Everyone noticed. Mally took to visiting and taking her out of doors. Hatter brought trays, dragged her from the library when necessary, distracting her with riddles. Mirana came by occasionally to supply her with fresh parchment and candles. It was easy to see where her priorities were.

No one seemed to understand what, precisely, she was doing. Alice was frantic. It was the first time she had a break through. She had to ride it through until she'd found what she was looking for.

Hatter did not like to think on the subject. But he knew it was something terribly important to his Alice. He resigned himself to aiding her, despite his dislike of her work. Her happiness was worth more than his sorrow.

Weeks pass. Alice is going mad, but not nearly as so early in her arrival at Mirana's court. Her eyes possessed dark circles, but she was at least sleeping occasionally. Progress is slow – she wishes to know all that she can of portal-making and magical energy before she attempts to move anything again. Sadly, there are few books on the subject of magical energy, and those that she has access to are frustratingly vague. Portals are a little more common, but those are primarily relating to short-term small-distance portals. The information is barely helpful, but it is something. Better than nothing, which is what she had months ago.

She finally gives it a go with an obliging bluebird. The bird was told what to expect, then waited calmly at the window ledge for her to make the portal. When she did, the little fellow disappeared with a bright whistle.

Within twenty minutes she pulled him back. Mally watched with worried black eyes from the arm of the chair. The bird landed safely right where it had disappeared, fluttering excitedly. He began chipping its news the moment his talons touched stone sill.

"Tiny silver and black boxes that make color! Trees with no branches but leaves that are round and bright light to streets! Great bright beasts that move on round feet, wheels of black."

Alice smiled.

**-XXX-**

Of course she still did not know how to get herself home, merely things and other beings. But it was a big step. She sent the bird again to determine how long she'd been gone. He brought back the corner of a newspaper, dated only a few weeks from her disappearance. She calculated the time. Nearly a year and a half in Underland was only three weeks in her time. That was hardly any time at all. Still, her parents must be frantic. Alice contemplated sending them a note by way of bluebird, but decided against it. It might be presenting them with a false hope.

She told no one of her discovery save for Mally. Mirana was especially kept in the dark, with Alice making Mally and the bluebird swear blood oaths to keep it secret. She doesn't know what the White Queen might do with such power. Presumably nothing, but Alice was taking no chances.

While she longed to tell Hatter, that too was out of the question. Alice trusted him, but she didn't want to put him nor anyone else at any additional risk. Still, keeping quiet was hard. She shared nearly everything with him – except that which she hid.

Her frantic research did no slow upon her advancement. But she attempted to spend more time with those she appreciated. She read to Mally and the others in the evenings. She danced at the occasional court function. When Hatter begged that she join him in the woods for a teatime picnic she came.

She absorbed the sunlight, her hands resting within his. The day sang of spring. Butterflies of all colors drift around them. One dark blue insect landed on her knee. She left it, lazily turning her face up to the sky. If there is one thing she misses about home, it is definitely sunglasses.

"Alice," Hatter said suddenly. "When might your return to the cottage with me?"

Surprised, she glanced up. "I hadn't thought about that. I don't know if Mirana has any intention of ever letting me go. She doesn't trust me now. And my knowledge is too valuable."

He appeared discontent with this answer. "What might I do to convince her?"

"I don't know she can be convinced," she replied slowly.

But Tarrent was determined. "I would send her reports myself. Have her birds stationed to watch us. Whatever may be required."

Alice's heart swelled. Hatter's devotion was confusing, but touching nonetheless. There was a pause, then she leaned forward, scooping up the froth of her dress. She pressed a kiss to his starkly white cheek. It felt like a feather stroking his skin ever-so-lightly.

He reacted quickly, turning to cup her face in gloved hands. He claimed her lips with his own, inhaling deeply. Alice smiled into his kiss, replying with tilt of her head, sliding hands up to his shoulders. In a matter of minutes, he shifts to press her into the grass, sweeping off his hat, then stretching to match her length, want to fit their bodies together just ever so.

**-XXX-**

A few days later found her alone in the very same gardens just after twilight. She had been studying all day. Alice's hands were stained with ink and felt stiff after hours and hours of note-taking. She still needed to figure out how to transport herself. Other objects and creatures are no trouble, but her own self? It was yet another riddle. And so far, there had been no breakthrough.

The frustration is palatable. But, thankfully, not as bad as the frustration she'd experienced earlier in the process.

Solitary trips to the garden were good. They cleared her mind. It was as though the clean night air gently swept away her stress – though, sadly, this effect didn't last longer than a few hours.

She rounded a corner, coming upon an alcove hidden by vines with a bench in one corner. Lost in thought, she was examining a group of flower when a voice interrupted her.

"Oh, you'll never figured out like that. You'll just get some frustrating wrinkles."

Startled, Alice turned around. No one.

"No, silly girl, here."

She scanned the alcove, pausing on a bright blue butterfly.

"There," the butterfly drawled, satisfied. "Took you long enough." His words were said in a deep baritone, all pronounced slowly.

"Oh," Alice said, a little relieved that it was only a butterfly. "Hello. I am terribly sorry for missing you."

"Not as sorry as I," he replied. "Sit, please."

She did, smoothing invisible wrinkles on her tunic as she did. "I'm Alice," the young woman offered.

"I know,"said the butterfly. "You are absolutely Alice."

"Who are you?"

"Of course you do not remember." There was a hint of a sneer. Irritation rose in Alice, but she bit her lip to prevent from expressing that irritation. "I am Absolem."

The name held weight. Even Alice felt that.

"Absolem," she said slowly, trying it out. "Lovely to meet you."

"Lies are rarely becoming, but I shall let it pass. I believe you are in need of some inspiration, Alice."

"Yes. I rather could."

The butterfly smiled. "Good."

"Why are you helping me?" she asked after he'd said his piece. Her pocket-size notebook was still out, hurried handwriting drying. "No one else here wants to help me. Even the people that like me."

His dark wings flutter impatiently. "Because you still have much to do, Alice. And you need to be home."

Emotion hit her suddenly. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes, and she was forced to blink them back. "That's so kind."

"No," he answered simply. "It is necessary."

**-XXX-**

**Apologies again for the delay. School year is close to an end, so I've been swamped. Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am very sorry for the delay. It was a very busy end of semester - lots of projects, a wedding, graduation, etc. We are in the home stretch! One-ish more chapters!**

**-XXX-**

It was less than a week later when she was certain she had it. Alice could, at any time, potentially go home. Absolem had shared a way she could channel and save power so that attempting to transport herself would not kill her. It involved choosing a magical object in which she could store excess. She did not drain herself every day, so before bed she could store the energy she had left. Alice happily did, and looked forward to when she could store excess power.

No one knew, not even Maly. There were few that she trusted, but even to those she had to keep quiet. It pained her to not be able to tell her friends, but it was worth keeping them – and herself – safe.

Yet Alice knew the day was fast approaching when all would be laid on the table. Her poker face is slipping, anger and frustration becoming more and more apparent each and every day she was forced into court. A confrontation was coming and coming soon.

Her friends seemed to sense this. Maly worriedly chewed her lips, listened closely. Hatter would quietly beg her to not be angry when they were in court functions. She ignored them. She has something that she must do. They did not understand.

"I cannot understand what is not enough," Hatter said sadly. She often lifted a hand to smooth that wildly kinky red mop and says nothing.

She must tell, soon, that she is going. It it not fair to anyone – not even Mirana. Mirana wants the magic for selfish reasons, to be sure, however, she also needs it for Underland to continue to survive. Alice has no qualms with helping this land she has grown to love. Even if it gives Mirana something Alice does not necessarily want her to have.

But even the best-laid plans are not always seen through. Alice found herself summoned early one morning and was surprised (not to mention a little horrified) to see a stack of her journals and research notes sitting just to the left of Mirana's throne. Alice was even less happy to see Hatter among the courtiers. His eyes were a downcast orange. As for the queen, she appeared a hearty combination of pleasure and rage. A tempestuous storm was brewing in her dark eyes.

Alice was terribly tempted to back away, turn around an run, to flee. It was not to be. She surged forward, steeling herself.

"My sweet Alice," Mirana purred. "We have made quite the discovery, haven't we."

Alice fell into the expected curtsey, saying nothing.

"You'll be surprised to know that my maid, dear Claudiana, was cleaning out your study and came across the _most curious _notes."

"You mean you sent her to snoop." Now rising, Alice crossed her arms, brows rising. "Let's have no illusions, your highness. Your maid didn't just wander into my rooms to tidy up."

Mirana's jaw visibly tightened. "You do not deny trying to hide this research?"

"I was hiding it. I won't deny it."

"When were you planning on informing me of this breakthrough?"

Alice knew she was on trial. She would not be fearful, except – she looked to Hatter in the crowd.

"I wasn't," she said softly, her gaze still upon him. "I wasn't going to tell you."

Mirana's hands tightened into fists against the arms of her throne. Standing among the courtiers, Hatter was terribly tempted to turn away but he kept his eyes locked onto Alice. She appeared stoic, save for the smallest tremor of her upper lip. He wanted to kiss that away – he want to take her away, far from the White Queen. Then maybe, just maybe, she'd be content to stay here. With him.

It was not that simple. Not from any angle.

"What did you say?" Mirana asked with a deadly quietness in her voice.

Turning back to the queen, Alice lifted her chin defiantly. "I wasn't going to tell you. I was going to go home, leave my journals, and never return."

Hatter's heart clenched. It felt like an invisible hand had grabbed it and was squeezing – hard. Her final words make him feel like the organ was bursting.

**-XXX-**

In the end, there was not much Mirana could do. Alice had the knowledge, and while Mirana had her notes and journals, the theories within them were not to be understood with her. The White Queen was not so cruel as to extract the information through any violent means therefore she (grudgingly) agreed to let Alice go home, so long as she provided a clearer translation of her work. The young woman was all too happy to agree.

Hatter was more willing to listen to her this time. Alice gently explained that she was, at some point, planning on informing him of her impending departure. He warily believed her. But he was far from happy.

"I will be back," she said over and over in a desperate attempt to comfort him. But even she knew it was a weak offering. "I want to come back. I cannot imagine my life without you, Tarrent."

"Then why go?"

She sighed, as she did every time the question was posed. "I don't belong here."

He very much disagrees. But there is, as Maly and Mirana had grudgingly pointed out, no stopping her.

She was more powerful than anyone had anticipated. Her desperation made her magic dangerously focused. Alice could, if not destroy them, at least leave the Underland a little wrecked just by leaving – Mirana's magic was no longer enough. They had tasted Alice's, and the comparison was overwhelming. She could rebuild all of it, bring Underland to a glory it had not seen since the last Alice walk the realm. Or she could leave. Leave, and let it all fall again.

But she was a kind girl. She left Mirana and the mages with enough instruction so as to ensure the land's survival.

The huddled around her every afternoon in the library, eager to listen to her lectures on proper magical land management, how to infuse the realm with the proper amounts of power, and when to let it rest.

"You just need to follow every step." Her fingers traced the letters on the parchment paper of her notebook. "It's all here. Everything. No more and no less."

The mages read slowly, absorbing her neatly scribed notes, occasionally interrupting her to ask a question or seek clarification. They were learning quickly, thank goodness, and could pick up concepts in only a few lessons. Mirana was less attentive to Alice's instruction. This left the young woman to think it was really no wonder Underland had fallen into such a state – their queen could hardly bring herself to appear interested in expanding her knowledge of magic.

"It's not static," Alice insisted on one of her final lessons. "Magic changes, it evolves. You can't think that a few lessons a couple hundred years ago will maintain all of this – you must keep learning, keep figuring out how it functions."

Mirana merely curled her black lips. "I am well-aware."

Alice feared for Underland. The power she'd reintroduced would help the realm a great deal – but only if Mirana and the mages could harness it and respect the magic. She told herself it soon would not be her problem, yet the fear niggled at her nonetheless.

**-XXX-**

The day came when she had finished her instruction. They knew all that was needed. She was going for good. For once and for all.

Not wanting much pomp, Alice elected to make her exit in her favorite part of the White Palace: the gardens. It would be a lonely departure. Though she did not wish to pain him further, she asked Tarrent to accompany her.

Smoothing her tunic, Alice waited for Hatter to meet her at the arched entryway. He was late (which was not the least bit surprising). This was mildly annoying, as she had been ready to say to goodbye. Entirely emotionally prepared. His tardiness was giving her too much time – and to much time to feel her apprehension.

All of her fear, all of her want to stay, bubbled up. _"You need to leave," _she reminded herself. _"This isn't home."_

_"__But it could be," _a small voice reminded her. It sounded like Tarrent. _"Our home."_

Alice shook her head, frowning to herself. Hatter had made no such proposals. He was very fond of her, yes. Loved, perhaps, in a Hatter-ish sort of way. Yet this was not any good reason to stay.

He finally appeared, round the corner slowly. Alice straightened upon seeing him. "Hello."

"Hello." His smile was weak. She wanted to reach for his hands, but restrained herself. While moderately more understanding, he had been withdrawn since her appearance in court. Touch was no longer freely given.

Silent, they walked to the center of the gardens. Spring peonies surrounded the stone arch. Alice inhaled their sweet scent as she drew in focus.

Hatter approached the archway, examining the stonework. Hand-carved, it was quite old. Older than him. Older than Mirana, or the previous monarchs. He could feel something heavy about it. It was no wonder that Alice had selected this spot. The old magic was infused in each block of stone. He pressed one gloved palm against the smooth grey-white stone. The touch tingled. A year ago he would have felt nearly nothing. Glancing back at Alice, he stood in awe of what she had already brought to the realm.

Kneeling along the path, she was stroking one flower pensively. He approached, lingering a few feet away. Waiting. Eventually she shook out of it. Looking up at Hatter, she smile widely. Her eyes were red-rimmed. "I was just saying good-bye."

Of course she was. Hatter offered a hand. Alice accepted, pulling herself up to stop only a couple of inches from his chest. Sniffing, she squeezed his hand, placing the combined limbs between the two of them to stare down.

"This doesn't make me happy," she blurted our abruptly. Hatter tilted his head. "I mean, I am entirely pleased to be going home, but I don't like leaving. Leaving you."

"And I don't like you leavin'." With his free hand Tarrent tilted her chin upwards. She was gripping him so hard he nearly squeaked.

"I will miss you." Alice leaned up to kiss his pale cheek. When she made to draw back he caught her lips. Alice responded with a sigh. Several moments of blissful kissing passed before they parted. Both quiet, they stood amid the flowers, unwilling to fully draw apart.

"I need to go."

"Yes," he agreed.

"I'll come back. Soon."

"S'long as it's not two hundred years this time."

This made her smile. "I won't let a single week pass."

She dropped his hands as she stepped back. Centering herself in the arch, Alice breathed deeply, finding focus. One hand went to her pocket to find her energy-focus – the place where she had stored all the extra power she needed. The tarnished thimble was slightly dented at the end, where she had dropped it off her desk. It was warm from resting against her skin.

Alice closed her eyes. She breathed again. Holding the thimble between her palms, she drew her hands up to her sternum. Her mind quieted. A tugging at her navel was promising.

_"__Home," _she told herself.

_"__Home," _the flowers called back.

_"__Home," _sang the birds in the hedge.

"_Home," _whispered the soft voices of the arch.

The pulling increased, but now it was her limps. Alice kept her eyes closed as Hatter spoke, as light and dark flashed behind her closed lids. She thought perhaps she was spinning. Sound disappeared save for the beating of her frantic heart. She could feel energy leaving her, draining like a syrup from a pitcher. Alice almost opened her eyes, but something felt foreboding . Alice steeled herself, kept her mind focused and eyes closed.

**-XXX-**

**Well, we are moving! **

**Review please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Getting back on track. One more chapter this time, for realz. **

**-XXX-**

Eventually the spinning stopped. She felt something solid beneath her and stumbled, falling to her knees. Alice opened her eyes. She was greeted with grass and dirt and leaves.

Gasping, she stood and staggered forward. She was here. Back. Home again –

But she wasn't. She was back in the clearing, standing along the line of trees that overlook an all-too-familiar cottage. The roses that line the threshold wave as a breeze passes. Smoke faithfully pours out from the chimney. Windows sparkled in the sunlight, all while Alice doubled over. She wretched for several seconds, bile souring her mouth.

This was wrong. This was all wrong.

In the distance the door was opened. A ginger head popped out. Hatter, eyes narrowed in confusion, stepped out onto the stoop. When he recognized Alice, he quickly approached. By the time he had reached her, Alice had ceased removing her stomach of its contents and was straightening herself.

"Alice?" he lisped. "Whatever are you doing here?"

"That's my question." She smiled weakly, gripping a slim tree trunk nearby for support.

"You left only a week ago. Are back for a visit already?"

"No," Alice gasped. "I just left to go home. I didn't mean to come here."

Tarrent froze. "What?

"I was just in the garden with you. Under the archway."

His brows furrowed. "Whatever do you mean, Alice? You left me on the battlefield, having just slayed the Jabberwocky. I know nothing of arches."

The young woman visibly paled. "That – that was well over a hundred years ago."

"I'm more than fairly certain it was last week, lass." Hatter's happy green eyes were teasing. He believed her to be joking.

"No, no, I mean it. I – or someone very much like me – killed the Jabberwocky. I've never even seen a Jabberwocky. Hatter, there has been a mistake!"

Her distress was all too real, and Tarrent sobered. He lead her to his cottage – which was in much cleaner that the first time she had seen it. She was push gently into a chair, given a chipped cup of tea, and Hatter waited to listen to her tale.

Alice knew she was mostly babbling. She could barely make sense of the situation herself. Still, Hatter listened, clearly quite confused but more than willing to let her attempt to explain the issue. When she had finished, he sat back with a frown.

"So...you're from the future," he began slowly. "And yer naet mah Alice."

Sensing his frustration, Alice took up his hands. "Yes. I'm not the same Alice, but I am still an Alice. I'm trying to get home. I don't know why I was sent back here. I was thinking of home..."

She paused, frowning. "Perhaps the magic mistook my interpretation of home. At the White Palace, your cottage was always home. Maybe it just misunderstood which home I meant."

"If that is so, why are you leaving?"

The question surprised Alice. She opened her mouth to answer, only to stop, frowning. "Because I need to go home. My family..."

His yellow eyes flickered. Hatter said nothing.

Alice rose, pushing back on the table as she stood. "I need to go. I need to try again. I think I have enough left to make it. One more try."

"If that is what you think is best."

"I do," she snapped. "I've been through this all before. You don't think I'm your Alice, I know, I know."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Tarrent tilted his head, smiling for the first time since he'd seen her. "You are entirely Alice. Absolutely Alice."

This softens her. "I think that is a compliment."

"I should think." He stood to join her. "Alice is a terribly brave person."

"Thank you, then."

He lead her outside of the cottage when Alice suggested that her travels might be messy. She paused before the oak she'd selected as her centered place. Turning to Hatter, she offered a hand. He accepted it with hesitation, squeezing tightly once it was in his grasp. He'd not touched her in a week, but if what she says is true, he won't see her again for many years. It's as though she's the same person – her hands are warm and soft and dry, and she smells of gardenia. But he can still see differences. Her eyes are hazel and she hair falls in looser curls. She has a mole on her left cheek and brows that are a little rounder. Yet she is still Alice – from the determined set of her small lips to the gleam in her dark eyes, she is entirely, thoroughly Alice.

"I will be back," she promises.

"Not for a long long time, if what you say is true."

"Yes," she agrees thoughtfully. "But I think it's for the best. We both needed a new start."

Alice rose up on her toes to kiss him lightly. Hatter, in his surprise, froze. When she withdrew, he blinked, eyes changing shade rapidly.

"I will see you again," she promised before stepping back. This time, she focused on the proper home, visualizing it as she pulled the magic forth. Another tug at her navel, and she was send spinning towards what she hoped was her place and time.

**-XXX-**

She landed in the back garden of her parent's two-story house. With a gasp, Alice recognized the house before puking on the perfectly manicured lawn. Once she could stumble up the brick path, she rang the doorbell and waited. Her mother cautiously opened the door, screaming when she saw her daughter on the other side. Alice took this as a good sign.

Mr. King followed the sound of his wife's hysteria. He dropped his glasses upon seeing Alice. They soon were huddled together in a hug, crying. No questions were asked, they were just pleased she was home.

Later that evening Alice had to explain to the police what occurred. She's not planned on this. They seemed to accept her half-babbled story of getting lost in the woods and leave the family in peace.

They had their first family dinner together and her parents cried most of the way through. Embarrassed, Alice stared at her plate.

Her mother insisted on tucking her into bed, though Alice pointed out that she was twenty-one years of age. Mrs. King ignored her daughter. She sat on the edge of the twin bed, stroking Alice's hair, still wet from the shower. "We're so glad to have you home," she whispered. "Oh, Alice."

Alice kissed her hand, smiling.

**-XXX-**

He stood before the arch for a long time. At some point he touched the stone again. It was still warm. Still tingling. It gave him no answers.

Mirana found him in his workshop later. Gliding into the tower in her silvery attire, she glanced around the room, seemingly searching. She frowned at the sight of him. "You couldn't manage to convince her to stay?"

He blinked, eyes tinted with yellow. "Was I supposed to?"

"No," the queen admitted. "Though it would be considerably more helpful to me. Your Alice was quite an attribute to possess."

Tarrent growled lowly, not looking up from the pillbox he was brushing. "She was not yours."

"Not me," the queen replied, surprised. "You, of course. _Your _Alice."

"She certainly is not mine."

Mirana gave an unqueenly shrug. "As you say. Still, I am quiet astounded you did not manage to talk her into remaining her. I was fairly certain you would manage it."

"She wished to go. I was not going to hold her."

"No." Mirana was thoughtful. "But I think she might have stayed, had you asked."

Hatter didn't reply. Mirana watched him for several more minutes before showing herself out quietly, the only noise coming from her heavy gown brushing the floor.

**-XXX-**

For the next weeks they barely let Alice out of their sight. She was more than happy to spend time with them, yet she felt terribly suffocated. Still, for their sake she smiled, stayed near, laughed when they wished to see her happy. She didn't want to disappoint them. They'd already suffered weeks of that. There was a responsibility to make them happy.

She was paraded through family parties, displayed in public as a happy ending to what had threatened to be an unhappy tale. Her mother was more insistent on making these appearances, while Mr. King was ever-neutral in the background. He often shared with Alice a wink or slight wiggle of his mustache to let her know of his amusement towards the whole situation.

"Must we?" she sighed one afternoon after her mother opened yet another invitation to a dinner party being hosted by some second cousin.

Her mother appeared shocked by the notion. "Alice, dear, they're expecting us. You're the guest of honor."

"Yes, but I don't wish to be. Mother, I just want to get back to normal."

"Dear, something extraordinary happened. You cannot expect everything to simply go back to the way it was," Mrs. King reminded her.

From his usual spot in the armchair beside the window, Mr. King snorted.

Soon it was too much, though. She found herself missing Underland. Missing her research, her magic, her Hatter. It was ironic, really – she spent over year trying to get away, only to wish to return. Alice was unsure, however, that she could make the journey again. Magic was not, according to her studies, nearly as abundant in the Above.

At night she lay curled in her bed, listening to the crickets, drifting off between reality and that which was less-than-reality. She wondered if she could do it. Most nights, in her half-asleep state, she resolved to find a way back.

**-XXX-**

In time, he moved back to the cottage. If she were to return, someone would send for him. He was happier away from court – no one would bother him in the countryside, even when they were more particular customers. The peace suited Hatter, though the silence was significantly less pleasing.

That's what always got him. The quiet.

He was better than last time. Hatter fed himself. Worked in the garden. Made hats. Made a routine.

It was not bad. But it was not particularly good either.

**-XXX-**

They were all in the back garden a few weeks following her return. Alice was lounging on a blanket while her mother sat on the patio, reading a paperback romance. Mr. King was tending to the beds. He was a weeding fanatic, fully outfitted with a spade, hand-rake, gloves, and a classic wide-brim gardner's hat. It was a perfectly ordinary afternoon at the King household.

"Whatever are you doodling?"

Alice jerked up from her sketchbook. Her mother was leaning over, trying to peer over her shoulder.

"Just some nonsense from my head," Alice replied, shielding the book. She had found the half-filled book in her room yesterday and had already filled several pages with sketches. But she'd filled more than a dozen pages with incantations straight from her memory.

"Those are funny letters," Mrs. King observed, pointing to some of the runes in an upper right corner. "Why can you not draw something a bit prettier, dear? Flowers or birds, perhaps?"

"Yes, why not," Alice said under her breath. She rose from her blanket to join her father, sitting with a huff at the base of a tree he was working near

"You've lasted only about twenty minutes," he observed with a half-smile.

"And you're made it twenty-five years," Alice grumbled. "Though I've no clue how."

He yanked at a particularly well-rooted dandelion. "Some times you can see what others don't. I know your mother is not everyone's cup of tea. But she's certainly mine." Mr. King beamed at his daughter.

Alice folded her hands in her lap. Looking back at her mother, who was readjusting her sunglasses, the young woman's lips quirked. "I know."

After several minutes of watching her father replant a fern, Alice grew restless. She outlined a few runes until they were a deep black, snapping the tip of her charcoal pencil in the process. With a sigh, she lowered the pencil. Mr. King glanced at her with a mild frown.

"Why don't you go look at the tulips, dear? They're in the corner, behind the Japanese maple. Your favorite, right?"

"Yes, thank you, Dad. A small walk might clear my head."

She wandered around the perimeter. It was a very expansive garden. Her father had cultivated many beds, hand-laid a neat brick path, and personally trimmed each shrub and tree. Fingers out to brush each leaf, Alice recalled idyllic afternoons of her youth spent among the flowers of her father's garden. It was a refuge of sorts. There were no voices, not bothersome people in the gardens.

She had a favorite tree she used to lay under – the Japanese maple in the furtherest corner, near the wall. She loved the red star-shaped leaves. When Alice was a child she sat lay beneath the tree, half-dozing as the sun shined through the leaves, casting shards of red light on the ground.

Alice went to that tree now, sketchbook beneath her arm. At the base of the tree, she stopped to feel the smooth trunk.

A call broke her reverie. "Alice? Alice, where are you? I was just about to start dinner."

With a sigh she broke away, heading back to the house.

**-XXX-**

**I'm not super happy with this chapter, but I needed to get it out and away. **

**Reviews would grand! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Apologies for the delay, I just got back from a conference at school!**

**Well, this is the end. Hard to believe it. I hope you have enjoyed this story. Please review, favorite, rec, etc! And check out my other stories, I've written in nearly 30 fandoms. **

**-XXX-**

She crept out of the house with the book tucked against her chest. Alice had not dressed for bed – instead, she was in loose t-shirt and cotton leggings, lacing up her trainers. The house was quiet. She listened for the creak of floor boards or the soft tones of her parents' voices in the next room. Neither could be heard.

Once she was assured of her privacy, Alice swung a messenger bag around her shoulder then crept from the room, propping an unsealed envelop on the dresser. The stairs were tricky, but she navigated them easily enough. Slowly, she opened the door, knowing it had a tendency to squeal. Overall, the journey took a good deal of time, but she made it out free and clear.

The trees made long shadows against the manicured lawn. High above the horizon sat a large pearly moon haloed in white. Evening dew drops brushed her bare her way down the brick-paved path, Alice let her fingertips brush the leaves as she passed. The rustle of foliage was the only sound to break the atmosphere. It was a beautiful night.

When she reached the maple, Alice halted to sit beneath the tree. The smooth trunk was reflective with moonlight. Digging a piece of chalk and the sketchbook from her bag she started preparing. Alice laid her book before her and began tracing runes onto the trunk. A sound in the distance scared her into stopping, glancing over her shoulder with wide eyes. When it turned out to simply be a bird, she resumed her spell work, adding incantations under her breath. The wind picked up and her voice was soon blended with it.

Alice kept reading even when her hair blew in her face. She gripped the strap of her bag, knocked her heels together. When the pages were nearly ripped form the book that was snapped shut too and held against her chest. Alice closed her eyes, breathing as she kept repeating the words.

Finally, the ground fell out from beneath her. Alice stopped speaking as she began to fall. She began to scream instead.

**-XXX-**

The next morning, when she had not come down for breakfast, her parents thought nothing of it and went about their morning as usual. Mrs. King saved her a few muffins, but her father snuck the last few pieces of bacon. It was against his diet, and his wife would scalp him if she knew, but they were no good cold.

"It must have stormed last night," Mr. King observed when he peered into the back garden to find the lawn littered with leaves and branches.

Mrs. King frowned. "I heard nothing. And I sleep as light as a feather."

That was certainly true – some nights her husband could barely jostle her and she would snap awake. If she had not heard anything, then it must have simply been a heavy breeze.

Mr. King finally began to worry when the paper was delivered and there was still no sign of Alice. He knocked on her door. When there was no answer he pushed it open lightly, calling.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty -"

The bed was made. He scanned the room before plucking the envelop off of the dresser. The note inside caught his breath.

"Doris," he cried a few minutes later. "Doris, join me in Alice's room.

**-XXX-**

Five months she was gone. Five. F-i-v-e. He ticked off each day at sunset, fingering his hat as the sun sank below the horizon. Hatter was used to waiting. It wasn't so bad. He worked. There was much to do. Hats to be made. A garden to tend to.

By the 155th day, he was losing hope.

Friends made visits – almost like pilgrimages, they were so reverent. He tried to act as though all was normal. Tarrent usually succeeded, too. After a while, people stopped visiting.

It was on the 156th day – a rainy, overcast day - when he was studiously trimming an orange velvet bonnet. Wax berries would look quiet fine with a few feathers. And lace...

There was a rattling noise outside. Hatter paused, listened, then went on. The trees were covered in browning leavings, the wind had likely unsettled them.

A tapping struck the window, but he didn't bother with investigating. The rose vines had overgrown the door, and when it was breezy they struck the glass. He was running late in this order, he mustn't be distracted.

He was just threading a needle when there was a pounding upon the door. Tarrent dropped the needle with a low curse, stooping to search the floor (which was only slightly dusty) on his knees. Another cracking fist hit the door, and Hatter scrambled to answer it. Only Mirana's buffoons bothered to abuse one's property so viciously. Whatever it was they wanted, they would get getting a scathing earful from him. Throwing open the door with a scowl, he loomed over the threshold, fully ready to make his speech. Hatter was given pause, however, to find his Alice shivering on his stoop, soaked to the bone. Without a word, the young woman flew at him.

"What?" he spluttered. "Alice?"

Her laugh was like a wind chime. She pushed back a wing of blonde hair as she dipped to kiss him. Hatter responded automatically. His hands moved to the nape of her neck, pushing her nearer.

Withdrawing, Hatter cupped her face, green eyes wide with confusion. "You can't be here."

Alice was indignant. "I most certainly can be."

It was Tarrent's turn to laugh. "You can, but you shouldn't. I will not object however. Oh, Alice."

"I went home. But I decided almost at once I needed to return. I did have to see my family, however, which explains the delay. How long have I been gone?"

"Three months," he lisped. "156 days."

She pondered this. It was not as bad as she'd thought. But still cringe-worthy. Alice apologized. Hatter kissed her. There was nothing to forgive – she did what she needed to. He understood. Sort of. They didn't push it.

"Mirana won't be happy about this," Hatter said as they sat together on the oriental carpet before the fire

Vaguely, Alice replied. "Oh, boo her. She ought to be grateful I've returned."

"She undoubtably will be. But she won't be happy."

They soon forgot Mirana in favor of other topics. In a few hours Alice was weary, drained from her travel. They went indoors for dinner, then Alice passed out in her little bed. She fell asleep with great ease. She was home.

**-XXX-**

Quickly – almost more quickly than Alice would like to admit – they fell back into routine. She loved it though. Loved waking up in the morning to the smell of wood smoke from the stove. Loved learning the haberdashery trade at Hatter's side. Loved being near Hatter every day. It was a simple living, but the perfect one for the two of them.

"You're not seeking more adventure?" he asked suspiciously.

"Not right now, anyways," she teased. "No, I am quite happy here. I don't need anything more."

It was hard to believe that Alice could be content in a mere hatter's cottage. Yet she stayed. She stayed and she decorated and she began to put down true roots. Unlike last time, Alice made a point to show that she was settling – she selected a side of the bed to be "hers," she started a vegetable garden, she tried to learn hat-making. Every day he woke to find her beside him Hatter was first surprised, then unbearably pleased.

It was nearly winter, so Hatter spent a good portion of time preparing for the cool weather. This included gathering wood, stocking the cellar, and generally preparing the cottage. Alice was more than happy to help, but her lack of experience sometimes proved to be more of a hinderance than an aid. Hatter sent her to collect kindling more often than he let her take on more skilled tasks – gathering small sticks is hardly something one can mess up.

"You're just particularly good at it," Hatter would sooth with a wink. "I declare no one can gather kindling nearly as well as you."

Alice rolled her eyes, but could not help grinning as she hoisted up the bag onto her back. "Because picking up tiny sticks requires such a specific skill set. Which would be being unskilled in all other things."

He kissed her forehead. "Not necessarily. I'll see you in the evening?"

"You'd better have some of those jars actually done," she replied as she turned away, moving towards the path and into the forest. Hatter watched until her form could not longer be seen, devoured by darkness.

Despite the fact that this was a task clearly made up for her by a pitying Hatter, Alice enjoyed the work, which essentially consisted of walking through the forest, experiencing nature, occasionally stooping to pick up a few twigs and put them in her pack. Wandering among the trees she listened to birds flit about the trees and the leaves crunch beneath her feet. Fall was upon them, as she pulled her scarf tighter 'round her neck as the wind picked up.

The afternoon passed leisurely as she walked, only taking pause when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I had a feeling you would pass," the voice drawled.

Startled, Alice nearly stumbled over the small fallen tree she has maneuvering around. Turning in a circle, she peered around until a small spot of blue among the dead brown and orange caught her eye.

Absolem rested on a collection of dead leaves that still clung to a sapling. He looked a little less vibrant than usual. It was fitting, considering the season.

"Isn't it a little cold for you?" Alice asked.

"It's too cold for everyone," the caterpillar replied imperiously.

Alice bent to be eye level with him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Enjoying the last few days before the snow. What of you?"

She held up the bag strapped onto her back. "Apparently living in a world without electricity requires a little more work," she said wryly. "But I don't mind."

"You are accumulating well, then." He appeared bored, but Alice knew he was here for a reason. "That is good. You're where you belong, I should think."

"I don't know." Alice was thoughtful. "Home will always be home, but this place seems to suit me well, doesn't it. Alice or not, I am very happy here."

"I told you. You've entirely Alice." Absolem stretched, settling onto the leaf with a sigh. "So, you're determined to stay, then."

"Yes. For a time, anyways."

"And your family?"

"They won't understand." She was blunt. "But that's alright. One day I'll go back and explain to them why. I just hope they forgive me."

"I am sure they will." Absolem displayed a rare moment of gentleness. "They are your family."

Alice smiled. "Where are you going, Absolem? It is getting quite cold, and I ought to go back to Hatter's cottage soon. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

He considered. "I suppose," he allowed lazily.

She lifted up his leaf, holding it to her shoulder. He slowly moved off, settling just below her ear.

"Have you collected enough?"

She laughed. "Hardly. But I doubt Hatter will mind. Let's see if he's canned any of those beans. There's a slim chance he hasn't, which means we'll have to eat them for dinner. I don't know how I've managed to get by without refrigeration."

They continued their conversation until they reached the crest of the hill that overlooked the cottage. Smoke poured forth from the chimney and the lights were on. In the distance, the sun was sinking below the horizon, casting a cheery pink-orange glow on the clearing. Alice stopped to observe. It was the same place where she'd gotten the first sight of the cottage nearly two years ago.

"Are you ready?" Absolem asked gently.

Alice blinked, startled from her reflection. She'd not realized she had been standing there for so long.

"Ah. Yes. I'm ready. Come, let me show you my home."

She did not have the perspective to see the small blue caterpillar smile.

**-XXX-**

**I nearly had a scene where she accidentally went back to Hatter when the first Alice left, but it didn't really have a point other than being a twist. **

**Please review! Again, I hope you enjoyed this piece, I had a fun time writing it. **


End file.
